How Could I Forget?
by Specks52
Summary: Based on a prompt by Lima Designs on tumblr the full prompt is in the story. Quinn loses her memory along with the ability to walk. One of them comes back after months of work but she goes to New York to find the other. Faberry Friendship eventually more
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I wrote this based on a prompt from Lima Designs on tumblr. The prompt is below and I hope you like the way I wrote this. This is going to be short. About 5 - 6 chapters at the most but they'll be good.**

**Here's a link to see my inspiration: http : / limadesigns . tumblr . com/ post /22371 714167 / somebody- fic-this-how-could-i-forget-made**

_**Prompt: After her accident, Quinn wakes up from a year induced comma. She not only suffers injuries in her spinal cord causing her to be in a wheelchair, but also suffers from memory loss. No matter how many times she's tried, she can't remember anything. In a trip to try and rediscover herself she goes to New York and finds herself watching a Broadway show. Once the curtain opens, she hears HER voice.**_

How could she forget?

**The only variation I made from the prompt will be clear in the story but you'll like where I went with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE.**

**ENJOY!**

**How Could I Forget? Prologue**

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Beep***

Quinn heard the steady sounds of a beep but had absolutely no idea where it was coming from. She couldn't even tell where she was, or who she was.

***Beep***

***Beep***

Her head hurt trying to think.

"Where am I?" she thought she said aloud unknowingly

Pain surged through her head as the visual of a phone in her hand came to mind. The words 'On My Way' flashed on the screen and then it all went black.

Confusion struck Quinn as she tried to make sense of all of this.

***Beep***

***Beep***

_Where is that beeping coming from? _She thought getting irritated by the second. A detestable scent filled her nostrils, one her brain associated with a hospital

_Oh my God what happened to me?_

The beeping increased exponentially.

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Beep***

***Beep***

Voices filled the air and one came especially close to her ear.

"Quinn, calm honey. Everything is going to be okay"

_Quinn? Who's Quinn?_

_Am I Quinn?_

"Mrs. Fabray I need you to step back" a man said in the background "this is the most activity we've gotten from her in 8 months" the voice said

The beeping went in tune with Quinn's heartbeat alerting her that it had something to do with her. She tried to do what the Mrs. Fabray woman suggested and calm down but it wasn't that simple.

***Beep***

***Beep***

The beeping slowed again and Quinn heard the voices say "There's more brain activity than usual. She must be waking up soon"

"Are you sure?" the person she now knew as Mrs. Fabray asked

"There is no guarantee Mrs. Fabray but this is a good thing. Your daughter could probably hear us right now and she will open her eyes soon"

_Daughter_

That word sounded familiar to Quinn. She felt what her brain told her was warm at the word.

"Quinn, it's your mama baby open your eyes for me. Come back to me"

Quinn wanted to do what the woman asked. The pleading tone made her ache, she could feel the pain and suffering this woman was going through and she wanted it to stop. Something wet slid down her cheek when she felt a hand moving it away. She leaned into the hand causing a gasp from the person.

"Quinn? I felt you lean into my cheek just open your eyes for me now. I know it's going to be hard but open your eyes for me baby"

Involuntary Quinn's eyes peeked open to be met with a face staring back at her.

_MOM_ her instincts told her.

"Quinn. Honey you're awake" the woman said wiping her eyes frantically.

Something in the background shifted and Quinn's eyes followed the shift. A man came up to her on the other side of where her mother was, smiling brightly.

"Welcome back Quinn, it's great to finally meet you" he said

**So this is the prologue the next chapter will be up today as well. Let me know what you think**

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter. It's going to skip a couple of months so look for that and there's no real mention of other glee characters but that could change in the next chapter.**

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 1**

"Come on you can do it Quinn, take another step. I'm right here in front of you if you need to let go" Harry said urging Quinn on. Beads of sweat dripped from her face as she shakily held onto the bars she stood between. It had been a couple of months since she had woken up and easy wasn't a word Quinn could take lightly anymore. Among the injuries to her spinal cord, Quinn had suffered from amnesia.

It took her 3 weeks before she got comfortable enough to call Judy mom despite her head telling her that's it was right. Harry and Quinn met in physiotherapy when he brought his sister one day for her hand. They got to know each other at her own pace which was a relief to the people who claimed to know her. She would smile graciously and sit there feeling uncomfortable as they all tried to help jog her memory. With Harry it was different because while she tried to get to know him, he didn't already know everything about her.

Quinn eased her foot forward taking her first step of the day's session. It had been so long working towards this moment. The times she spent trying to get the feeling back in her feet had been excruciating for her. Her weight followed into the step and for the first time she didn't buckle.

Her smile widened as she looked at Harry. The pride shown on his face while watching her take her first step without buckling into him made it feel loads better, she was on her way.

"Just think today it's your first step, tomorrow you'll be dancing" Harry said laughing as she took another step.

"I don't know about that. but I appreciate the enthusiasm" she said taking a couple more steps before he helped her to the chair. Harry wheeled Quinn out of the room and to his car taking her home. It was routine for them by now, he would help her with her physiotherapy now that his sister is all better and she was grateful.

* * *

Quinn stood nervously by the doors a JFK airport. It was time, time for her to get out of Lima and find herself. It became clear to her that she couldn't go back to who she was because that person didn't exist anymore, at least not for her. After finding out about her acceptance to Yale, then the accident and everything that followed Quinn needed a new path. The only problem was, this scared the crap out of her.

She had done it; she got on the plane and came to New York but what now?

"Excuse me miss are you alright?" A voice asked shaking her from her thoughts. She turned to look at the guard who eyed her suspiciously.

"I-I"

"Are you okay? Are you here with anyone?" he asked. She shook her head and grabbed her hand bag, along with the handle of her suitcase and started towards the door.

"Come on Fabray you learned to walk those months ago with Harry, certainly you can do this" she muttered under her own breath.

Taking one more look at the guard she stepped through the door like any other person. She mentally gave herself a high five while walking to the not so crowded Taxi area. Both her mom and Harry warned her to be careful with her stuff on her way to the guest house her mom helped her pick out. A yellow car pulled up in front of her and a man stepped out.

"Hello, let me help you with your bags" he said opening the trunk to his cab. "I'm Alex by the way" he said

"Quinn Fabray, I'm going to Artelites guest houses" she said getting into the back of the car. Alex smiled at her through the mirror and started the meter.

"Welcome to New York" he said after a couple moments of silence.

"Thank you but my mom said this isn't my first time here" she replied not realizing how childish that sounded.

Alex chuckled a little stopping at a red light "You don't know if you've been here before?" he asked

Quinn felt reserved about telling a stranger her business but felt the need to clarify so he wouldn't think she was stupid.

"I got into a car accident a year and 8 months ago. I was in a coma for almost a year and when I woke up I discovered I can't remember anything from the last couple of years"

Alex's face changed to a regretful one. "I'm so sorry" he said glancing through the mirror at her.

"It's okay you didn't know, My mom said I came here with my school's glee club for a competition in my junior year but got into an accident the year after just before we could go to nationals in Chicago"

"So you've been here before but you don't know anything about the place?" he asked taking a left turn.

"Imagine not knowing who you truly are or what you wanted in life, I don't remember anything but the words 'on my way'. I don't remember who I wrote them or why they were written but they haunt me in my sleep and somehow I feel like New York will help me figure out who I am. I am a mess and that just became clearer as I realize I shared more with a stranger than I have with my mother" she said hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh hey Quinn it's okay I get it. I mean I know I can't say I know how you feel but I get it. You don't have to feel like you are over sharing or anything, I won't judge. In fact, what do you say I take you out tonight? No funny business or anything but I've lived in New York all my life and I'm sure I can help you find something you would want to do here. At the very least you will have one friend in New York"

"I'd like that" Quinn replied as the car came to a stop "Is this it?" she asked peering out at the identical houses.

Alex nodded and smiled.

"Which one?" he asked opening the door to get her stuff out the trunk.

"Number 6; I'm supposed to talk to the landlord in number 1. I didn't think the place was going to be this big. I'm only going to be here a couple of weeks what was my mother thinking?" Quinn asked getting out of the car. Alex laughed at her antics and pointed to the landlord's home.

"Maybe she thought you'd like to have the space while you try to find yourself" he said laughing still "I'll be over here with your bags" he said.

Quinn nodded walking to the house, knocking on the door. A not so elderly man came to the door. She introduced herself and before she knew it the man was giving her a tour of the house she was going to call home for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Alex helped her bring her bags into the house eyeing her stuff as the landlord Mr. Satelli let himself out.

"Do you have enough stuff?" Alex asked

"What? It's not like I'm moving here or anything, it's just a couple of weeks. My mom showed me how to wash and I have enough money that I can buy stuff if I need to" she said "speaking about money what do I owe you?"

He squinted his eyes at her a little before speaking "How about this, since you were in glee club it means you are an artsy type. There are a couple of places that we can check out. Starting tonight we'll go to see this underground place I know about with Open Mics and other stuff. It'll be fun. As for the payment all you got to do is by me a drink or two tonight and we'll call it even Steven" he said winking at her.

"I don't have to remember to know that what you just said was lame. Do they have food too or should I get something before we go?" she asked putting her purse back onto the coffee table.

"Oh hush. If we're talking food I got you covered. So what do you say, is 7:30 good for you?" he asked.

Quinn nodded walking him to the door. "I'll see you at 7:30"

He was about to go through the door when he turned around and handed her a card. "My number"

She smiled watching him walk down the street to his cab and pull away. Closing the door Quinn leaned against it pulling out her phone and programming the number into it just like Harry showed her. She then dialed her mother while pulling her suitcase into the only bedroom in the house.

_**Hey Quinnie**_ Judy said over the phone.

_**Hey Mom, this place is huge**_ she said jumping onto the bed.

_**I bet it isn't and you're just exaggerating **_

_**No mom really it's so much bigger than the pictures made us believe and it's like one of many. I realized something today. I love flying, it's so fascinating to know you're that high off the ground without a care in the world. I mean of course you wouldn't want to fall. Oh! And I met someone, he drove the taxicab. His name is Alex and we're going to out tonight**_ Quinn rambled.

_**Wow Quinnie you seem excited there. I'm glad you met someone but are you ready to be dating? **_

_**I don't think that's what this is, he knows I'm new here and wants to help me with my memory that's all**_

_**Quinn I want you to be careful out there you hear me? You call me anytime don't hesitate. Please baby just be safe **_

_**I'm a big girl mom. I may not remember anything from the last 4 or 5 years but I'm a big girl and I need to do this on my own. I promise I'll be careful and I'll even call you every other day. Does that sound good?**_

_**You better. I love you Quinn**_

_**Love you too mom**_

* * *

Quinn sat in awe of the place Alex brought her to. She really enjoyed the atmosphere of the place. The stage wasn't far from where they sat along with his friend Jay who performed first. Music Alex identified as NNeka played in the background after one of the poets did an original piece. Quinn made a mental note to personally complement her on her work afterwards.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Alex asked leaning into her. She nodded with a face full of fries. He snickered handing her the soda so she wouldn't choke.

"I think my friend from college is performing tonight. You'll love her, she's a true talent. I'm surprised she's not been on Broadway yet. The girl has a set of pipes on her" he said stealing one of Quinn's fries.

"Hey, get your own" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Those _were_ mine remember? You stole them because the burger didn't full you stomach. I mean seriously I never seen a girl so much before" he said winking.

She stopped eating mid chew and looked at him like she was in trouble. "Is that bad?" she asked.

"No no do your thing Quinn, it's refreshing" he said rubbing her shoulder.

The lights to the stage went black and Quinn tensed at the unexpected darkness. The spotlight shined on a microphone and a voice rang through the building.

_**Regrets collect like old friends**__**  
**__**Here to relive your darkest moments**__**  
**__**I can see no way, I can see no way**__**  
**__**And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

Quinn dropped her fries rising from her seat not caring that she was preventing others from seeing the stage she made her way towards the voice.

_I know that voice _she thought

_**And every demon -**_

By this time the music started playing but the girl on the stage hadn't continued singing. She stood frozen her eyes stuck on the person standing in front of her.

_That voice _rang in Quinn's head over and over and over making her dizzy then the words popped into her head again.

On My Way

"Rachel" she said before she dropped to the floor passing out from the pain in her head.

**Let me know what you think and I know I strayed off the prompt a tad but I think this works. The song Rachel started was Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine. I was listening to the Glee Version while I wrote that part.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I here's a new chapter for you. There's a lot of emotion in this but I think you will enjoy it. A huge shout out to Lima Designs for the prompt I am enjoying working on this. It has been amazing to write. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**

**the stuff in **_italics_** are memories of Quinn's or her thoughts but you'll be able to tell the difference. Most of her memories come to her in her dreams.**

**Enjoy!**

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 2**

_RuPaul _

_TreasureTrail_

_Manhands_

To simply put it, Quinn's head hurt. She kept hearing those names being called out in her head. Hearing that voice brought back flashes of the names, the girl, everything. She opened her eyes to see her room, and felt her bed. She attempted to sit up wondering just how she got into her house but dizziness overcame her. She closed her eyes begging the room to stop spinning.

"Don't try to get up" that voice said to her

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up into the sitting position, cringing at the movement. She held my head when the bed dipped slightly.

"Lie back Quinn, its okay you're safe"

"Rachel" her mouth whispered involuntarily

"Yes it's me Quinn, Alex and Jay are in the living room watching television. Can I get you anything?"

A bit unsure Quinn bit her lip before whispering "my headache medication, in the bag over there and some water"

The bed dipped again and Rachel was gone. Something inside of Quinn didn't want Rachel to go anywhere but she ignored it because by all accounts this girl was a stranger to her. Time passed without Quinn noticing when Rachel came into the room.

"Sorry I took so long. I wasn't too sure if these cups were sanitary so I steamed the cup before putting bottled water in it here you go" she replied helping Quinn sit up far enough to take the medication.

Rachel absentmindedly ran her hand along Quinn's back taking the water from her.

"I can't believe you're here" she said setting the cup on the nightstand and sitting next to Quinn. She put another pillow behind Quinn so she could lie back at an elevated position.

"Your name is Rachel" Quinn asked still rubbing at her eyes.

"Yes I am" Rachel said chuckling slightly

"Do we know each other?" Quinn asked looking at her now.

Rachel pulled away confused. She kept looking at Quinn trying to read the situation, this can't be Quinn. This can't be her Quinn (even if Quinn was never hers).

"You're serious?" Rachel asked reaching forward to touch Quinn. The blond flinched, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Quinn, I won't hurt you"

"I know that" Quinn replied relaxing a little but not quite fully "Your voice, when I heard your voice I saw you in my mind but I don't know why I saw you. I have retrograde amnesia I can't remember a lot of things from my past and I have spent months trying to remember anything other than the words 'on my way' in any way possible. I struggled to put the pieces of my past together but when I continually failed I decided to put it behind me and start fresh or at least try to by coming here to find my answer. I heard you sing once and your face came to me before I saw you. I know you won't hurt me, my instincts tell me you won't but it doesn't explain how I know you and how you know me. Are we friends or something?"

Rachel sat there in disbelief, this was surreal how could Quinn not know that this is all her fault. Contemplating her options Rachel sat on Quinn's bed in silence for so long she didn't remember where she was until Quinn touched her.

"Rachel I can tell that you know something, tell me I need to know the truth please?" Quinn pleaded ignoring the headache sneaking back into her head.

Rachel took out her phone looked for the message she had saved so she would never forget and handed it to Quinn.

Rachel Berry to Quinn Fabray – **Hurry!**

Rachel Berry to Quinn Fabray – **Where are you?**

Quinn Fabray to Rachel Berry – **On my way**

Rachel looked at Quinn's facial expression and backed up a little.

"What is this?" she asked

"Quinn I'm so so sorry" Rachel started blubbering and Quinn stared more confused than when they started talking.

"Rachel I don't understand. These words have been in my head from the moment I woke up what happened to me?"

"Quinn I didn't mean for this to happen to you, I wanted you to be there I couldn't do it without you there. You were the one person I never imagined would be there for me in the end but you were, we were there for each other. I was about to make a huge mistake and although you were against it you were coming to be there by my side. You were rushing because of me Quinn, it's my fault you got into the accident, it's my fault you lost your memory" Rachel wiped tears away from her eyes.

Understanding started to rain over Quinn, the reason she couldn't remember anything was because of Rachel?

"Get out" Quinn said simply

"Quinn please let me explain"

Quinn shook her head franticly "No! I don't need to know anything else. Please just leave, I need to be alone"

"Wh-what about your hea-dac-he?" Rachel stuttered through her tears

"Doesn't matter, please just leave take Alex and Jay with you but leave. Now!" Quinn yelled throwing the phone to the foot of the bed and covering her head with her pillow.

Rachel knew she should've expected this, she shouldn't have expected anything less after what she did. It was indeed her fault that Quinn lost so much. She grabbed her bag and phone, took one more look at Quinn and closed the door foolishly hoping this wouldn't be the end of everything she and Quinn went through but obviously expecting that it's all over.

It's all over.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She closed her eyes trying to get the words out of her head. The pain was back and it was excruciating, the stress of this all wasn't good for her but she needed to know and she needs to deal with it now. She needed to sleep it off, drift to sleep and let this all disappear. The funny thing about dreams is they don't take into consideration that the very thing you want to run away from is the very thing you don't want to dream about.

* * *

Quinn stood in the halls of a place she didn't recognize looking at a younger Rachel standing in front of herself.

"This can't be real" she said walking towards them. She put her hands in front the her standing before the brunette in a cheerleading uniform but nothing happened, neither of them showed any indication that they were aware she was there. This had to be a memory of hers.

" _You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch rooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?" Rachel said frustrated_

" _That was me, actually" Quinn replied_

"I did that to her?" Quinn asked herself as they faded away to reappear in another setting. Quinn was sitting with Rachel standing looking at her. It was apparent that Quinn had been crying and Rachel looked like she was about to join her.

"_I'm so sorry, I fully understand if you want to beat me up; if you can just try to avoid my nose"_

"_I'm not mad at you. All you did is what I wasn't brave enough to do: tell the truth" Quinn replied huskily._

Rachel went to sit next to Quinn and they faded again. Quinn stood by her locker taking books out and putting others in while talking to Rachel. She closed the locker and began to walk away but Rachel said something to stop her she turned and started listening to Rachel.

" _Look, I know everyone expects us to be enemies and be in competition, but… I don't hate you" Rachel whispered._

_"__Why__ not? I've been awful to you" Quinn replied _

_"__That was before you knew what it felt like to be me"_

Things faded to an auditorium, Quinn sat in one of the seats while the dream Quinn and Rachel were on stage standing by a piano. Quinn recognized the outfit she had been wearing because she still had it, in her suitcase at this very minute. She was brought back to the situation before her when Quinn started talking at Rachel. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"_You don't belong here, Rachel. And you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way"_

__They were in a bathroom now both in fancy dresses and sad looks on their faces. Quinn flinched when she said she was scared.

"_What are you so scared of?" Rachel asked walking away to grab a tissue. She folded it and handed it to Quinn._

"_The future, when all of this is gone" Quinn replied resting against the sink._

"_You have nothing to be scared of. __You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that" Rachel took the tissue from Quinn's hand wiping the tears away._

They faded away to appear under the bleachers. Where five girls were two of which Quinn recognized, sorta. "That can't be me" Quinn said looking at the cigarette in her hand and the pink hair. "I had PINK HAIR?" she all but yelled looking at how weird she looked like that.

"_I 'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together, we're a family and this is our year to get it right.__We would love to have you back in the glee club, whenever you're ready, okay?" Rachel said walking away._

They appeared now in an office waiting room of some kind. Where Quinn was sitting waiting for Rachel. The real Quinn sat on the table watching as Rachel exited the office.

"_Well my suspension is officially over,it'll still be on my transcript though I'm just hoping the admissions department of NYADA see it as a sign of my artistic rebellious attitude"_

_Quinn smiled and stood. "Good luck with that"_

Sitting on the table Quinn took in everything; the way they looked at each other, their body language, the words they spoke and the ones unspoken. She was more than shocked seeing the look of adoration on her face while they spoke.

"_I wanted to thank you, actually"_

"_For what?" Rachel asked_

_"For keeping me from doing something stupid; something I would have regretted my entire life"_

"_We're kinda friends, huh?"_

"_Kind of"_

* * *

Things faded and Quinn opened her eyes in her room. Her head throbbed at the rush of memories but she could not be deterred. She grabbed her bag searching for her phone and looked for the number.

_**Quinn are you okay? Rach said –**_

_**Alex, I need your help please. I know it's really late but I need your help.**_

_**I'll be right there**_

* * *

Rachel sat on the floor of her apartment; her roommate had gone over to her boyfriend's for the night leaving her with the place to herself. She flipped through the pages of the photo album with pictures from High School. Knowing what she did to Quinn was the worst feeling in the world. She looked at a picture of her and Quinn in at regional's the day of the accident. She had been staring at it ever since Alex dropped her off. She thought about the moment she found out Quinn got into an accident she was so close to saying 'I do' but that call from Quinn's mother to Santana stopped her. While she was glad it was stopped she was so sorry it had to happen like that. Someone knocked on the door pulling her from her thoughts. She looked at her phone to see 4:28 am.

Reluctantly she stood and looked through the peephole. Not wasting anytime she unlocked the door pulling it open.

"I remember you" Quinn said simply standing there with her jacket wrapped around her tightly "I remember snippets of things with you but nothing that makes me remember my life. I remember that I was awful to you, I was probably awful to everyone but you never deterred. You made me see that I was more than what I thought I was on many occasions. I had a dream when you left and it was like I watched myself go through these different stages with you, you were there and we argued, you told me I was pretty, you made me come back to glee club, twice I might add, and you stopped me making a big mistake. While I have no idea what that mistake is and I don't understand what you are to me exactly I want to say I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you but you left me. What I don't understand the most, is how you appear to care so much about me but you left me" Quinn said still standing outside. By the end she was crying trying to make sense of all of this.

Rachel wiped away her own tears and held out her hand for Quinn to take. Quinn let herself be led inside and over to the couch.

"I didn't have a choice; you got into an accident because you were rushing to get to _my_ wedding. I knew you were driving and yet I kept texting you. I blame myself for this every single day because I was the reason you almost died. You didn't want me to marry Finn and you were probably going to stop me anyway but you didn't get there. I had no choice but to leave because everyone said it was my fault. Your mom told me I couldn't see you at the hospital and while your mom blamed the entire glee club for this she personally held me responsible for this. Finn and I broke up and everyone stopped speaking to me saying if I didn't rush you it would all be fine. After we graduated I came here and I tried not to think about you or what happened to you but it killed me every single day. I look at that text everyday and I think I to myself that I shouldn't have sent it. It still kills me how much I lost because I was selfish I refused to do anything until you were there. I needed you to truly be okay with what I was doing or I wouldn't have done it. We both see how true that was because I'm obviously not married. The funny thing is I don't even care that they all stopped talking to me, it broke my heart that I would never ever see or talk to you again, hell I would've been happy for another argument" Rachel laughed dryly at the end trying to make Quinn understand.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's cheek.

"I've met many people since my accident, they all said they know me but I've never even got a single memory from them; not a peep. I heard you singing those few lines and that brought so much back to me. It brought _you_ back to me and I don't even know what you are to me. I- I want to figure this out. There's a reason you and I are here, right now, together I believe that with all my heart and I want us to figure this out together. Something about you makes me feel safe; it makes me feel like there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you. I know I told you to leave but that was my mistake, could you please n- never leave me again?" Quinn asked

Rachel's eyes widened as she looked at Quinn she couldn't believe this was happening; she was finally getting another chance to have her world make sense again.

"They say tragedy makes you stronger, it makes you grow. I couldn't move on, sure I left but I couldn't move on. I will never leave you ever again Quinn I promise. I will help you in whatever way I can, with anything I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you" Rachel replied pulling Quinn in for a hug.

They embraced like that for a while not willing to let the other go, too afraid that this was all a dream and the other would disappear if they did.

"How did you get here?" Rachel asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Alex dropped me off. I assured him I'll find my way home after we talked" she replied.

Rachel looked a mixture of disapproving and horrified. "I'm not letting you leave here at this hour Quinn are you crazy?"

"I don't know you'll have to tell me. Was I crazy?" Quinn asked smiling

"You're still as sarcastic as ever I see. Come on you can sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch" Rachel said picking the album off the floor and holding out her hand for Quinn.

"You are sleeping on a couch when you could be in bed Rachel. I don't bite, or at least I don't think I do. I mean I could if you wanted me to but I wouldn't" Quinn said blushing then ducking her head.

Rachel raised an eyebrow realizing something that didn't occur to her before. "I'll have to get to know this Quinn Fabray better"

Quinn looked in awe at the stuff in Rachel's room and grinned cheekily at Rachel, any signs that they had just been crying had disappeared.

"Well I guess we're even then since I don't know much about you" Quinn replied taking her shoes off.

"I care about you" Rachel said making that the first thing Quinn should know about her.

"I care about you too, or at least that's what every fiber of my being is telling me to do so yes, I care about you too"

Rachel rested the photo album on the table where she studied before getting into bed.

"What's this?" Quinn asked picking it up.

"It's a photo album from High School"

"May I?" Quinn asked bringing it over to the bed with her.

Rachel took it from her and turned onto her stomach. The album now lied between them and they flipped through it.

"This is the first picture we took as a glee club, in our sophomore year. How about we start by me teaching you their names we'll get back to our relationships with them all in the morning or something. We don't want to over crowd your brain with all of this before you go to sleep"

"Okay, yeah I think I could handle that. Let's do the names" Quinn smiled excited to be where she was right then.

"This is Finn Hudson, that is Matt Rutherford, that's Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams , Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen – Chang no the they aren't married but they are dating, Kurt Hummel and this is Noah 'Puck' Puckerman" she turned the page to their junior and senior year photos and pointed to the senior picture. "They were a couple additions in our Senior year are you okay to go on or should I stop?"

"I'm fine I think I got the names down lemme try. This is Finn, Artie, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Finn, you, me, Noah where's Matt?" she asked

"He transferred in junior year so I guess we could have skipped him. Let's move on, this is Sam Evans, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, Blaine Anderson and Joe Hart. They all either transferred to the school or in Rory's case was an exchange student"

"Okay I think I got them all we'll see a little later if I can remember them. Can you tell me something about you that I should know before we go to sleep?" Quinn asked flipping the album to a random page to show a photo of the two of them hugging with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Okay um, we had 'coffee dates' or that's what you made me start calling them. We both love coffee you and I met up at least three times a week and had coffee together while we studied" she said smiling at the picture.

Quinn always found it surreal to see pictures of herself but not know where they were taken or by whom. She started at the picture seeing genuine happiness on their faces. She hadn't realized Rachel was asleep until a soft snore interrupted her train of thought. She flipped to another random page to see them in a group shot. Quinn stared at Rachel who was being hugged by Finn. The intensity on Quinn's face made her think.

_It was almost like I was in love with her or something _Quinn thought closing the book and turning the light off. Her thoughts were at ease now with Rachel next to her she didn't have to dream.

**There's a lot more to come. Do you guys think I should keep it limited to 5 - 6 chapters or should I make it longer? Let me know what you think. **

**Specks :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I took a while with this update but here it is I am sure you guys will forgive me when you read it ;) For those of you who reviewed PMed and so on the story is going to be longer than 5-6 chapters. So yay us.**

**DISCLAIMER: In my head these characters belong to us all in reality they belong to RIB.**

**Enjoy!**

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 3**

_The angels never arrived__  
__But I can hear the choir__  
__So will someone come and carry me home_

_Quinn watched as Rachel walked over to Santana and pulled her to the group. They all embraced and the scene faded in her mind. Quinn was starting to feel like this was a movie that she was meant to watch until she knew everything that happened. The auditorium reappeared with the group singing a different song she didn't recognize._

_The dog days are over__  
__The dog days are gone__  
__Can you hear the horses?__  
__Because here they come_

Quinn felt the bed dip which made her jump into a sitting position.

"Quinn what's wrong, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned to see the look of concern on Rachel's face as she willed her heart to slow down.

"Rachel" she said putting her hands around the girl hugging her tightly.

Rachel chuckled wrapping her hands around Quinn. "Making sure you weren't dreaming and that I really let you sleep in my bed?" Rachel asked as they separated. Quinn looked around the room taking in all its 'Rachel Berry' goodness.

"Quinn?"

"What, no I'm fine it's just I was dreaming; when you moved it jumped me out of it. Can I tell you my dream?"

"Yeah, sure want to get some breakfast while we talk?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah okay"

"So tell me about your dream Quinn" Rachel said leading the way to the kitchen.

"It started weird they were there clouds on a background and we were there. I didn't recognize the song we sang but Brittany, Santana and I were matching and you and I were holding hands. I kept my eyes on you the entire time" Quinn said as Rachel handed her a bowl with cereal and soy milk then placing a bowl of fresh fruit between them along with two cups of coffee.

"That was our 'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence + the Machine performance"

"Oh I have no idea what any of that is but cool. I've been having all my memories involve you in some fashion which makes me wonder. Can you promise not to freak out on me?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I promise you can ask or tell me anything"

"Okay" Quinn took a breath trying to build up the courage. "Did we date or something?" Rachel laughed which made Quinn raise her eyebrow

"What?" Quinn asked

"It's just, that's not the first time someone asked me that. We spent so much time together that year; I mean if I wasn't with Finn you and I were together. Everyone thought we were secretly dating. We held hands constantly, sat together at lunch, we were always whispering stuff into each other's ear. This one time we were at one of Puck's parties and Finn ditched me to play beer pong. We started drinking together and Santana had a notion you and I should get a room already. Her exact words were 'Oh jesus christ on a cracker Q, just take her upstairs and do it already'" Rachel said

_Quinn's mind flashed to a moment in time she didn't recognize. She sat in a seat in the auditorium watching Rachel and Rory sing. Santana had been to her right glancing at Quinn every once in a while. Rolling her eye she tapped Quinn on the knee signaling for her to follow her._

_"What is it S? Rachel's performing" quinn stated as Santana closed the door on Rachel's high note. School was out for the say so they were standing alone in the hallway._

_"That! That's what's wrong. Tell me something Q how long have you had a hard-on for the midget?"_

_"Rachel..her name is Rachel" Quinn quipped_

_"See what I mean? Since when have you been all about Berry. I distinctly remember you said you weren't into that. Maybe you weren't into me"_

_Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed past Santana. "I don't have time for this"_  
_Santana grabbed Quinn's hand holding her back a bit._

_"Quinn wait; I'm not trying to taunt you or anything I just think that if you do have feelings for Rachel you should explore the before you regret it"_

_Quinn stood awestruck and confused. "Why would I set myself up to fail like that? She's with Finn and she'll never see me that way. She'll never see me" Quinn replied looking defeated. Santana pulled her in for a hug._

_"I think out of them, she's the only one who sees you. They don't get you like we do and although you guys haven't been friends long you both bring out sides of each other that I don't want to kill with one of coach's trophies"_

The memory faded to be replaced by another.

_"She's with Finn" Quinn said loudly pacing left and right in the choir room._

_"I know, and guess what Q you lose her forever if you don't tell her. You heard what they said; they are going to today win or lose"_

_"San I told her this is a mistake. I tried everything I could think of. I don't know what to say"_

_Santana looked at her friend like she was crazy. "You don't know what to say? You know exactly what to say Quinn she wouldn't be so hellbent on having you at this sham of a wedding if she didn't have some idea, inkling even that this was a mistake. You have to tell her how you feel"_

_Quinn sighed looking down at her uniform again. "I have to go home and change" she said_

_"Me too. Get there as soon as possible Q the more time you have the more time you have to tell her how you feel" Santana said_

* * *

Rachel had been watching Quinn for about two or three minutes now. She went quiet and her eyes were closed. The only thing stopping Rachel from a clear freak out was the steady breaths Quinn emitted. A single tear trickled down Quinn's face making Rachel jump out her chair and to her side.

"Quinn! Quinn what is it?" Rachel asked lowering herself. Quinn opened her eyes looking at Rachel. She didn't answer but stood instead going into Rachel's bedroom. Rachel followed to see Quinn sitting on the bed with the photo album in hand. Rachel stood stuck by the door jamb as Quinn flipped through.  
"We took took these the day of the accident" Quinn said a little unsure if she had been asking a question or making a statement. Rachel sat next to her looking at the picture, the one she had been staring at just hours prior.

"We won that day, you held on to me and handed my camera to Finn forcing him to take a picture of us. Did you just have a memory?" Quinn nodded

"I did, it just came to me. What are you doing today?" She decided to change the subject and was grateful when Rachel didn't push her to say what she had remembered.

"I'm supposed to be at work in an hour but I thought maybe you would want to go somewhere instead, you know get to know one another and you could see the city"

Quinn looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "You aren't skipping work for me"

"It's only one day Quinn and the bookstore will survive" Quinn closed the album with a wham!

"Now you are definitely going to work. I can't believe you work in a bookstore and want to skip work. Over the past few months I fell in love with books, my mom says I'm always reading or I always had a book around and I find it fascinating the many things you can learn from books"

Rachel sighed and smiled "I forgot how much of a bookworm you were. Fine! I'll go but you can't wear sweats"

Quinn looked at the clothes she had been wearing and pouted. "What's wrong with what I have on"

Rachel laughed taking Quinn's hand. "You are Quinn Fabray and you will get your memory back and when you do you will kill me if I let you leave here to go anywhere with me in sweats. It is New York after all" Rachel started "you can borrow something from Nyla, she won't mind" rachel led the way into Nyla's room and Quinn wondered to herself just how high maintenance she was.

"Rachel it's okay really, I don't mind and I don't want to inconvenience anyone"

Rachel rolled her eyes and handed Quinn a pair of jeans Nyla never wore and a shirt.

"Ny is closer to your size than I am and this top will go with your eyes. I'm going to clear the table so you can take a shower" Rachel said handing Quinn a towel and a pair of boy shorts. "These are too big for me so I never wore them and I figured you would want some clean underwear. The gold basket has all my products help yourself to anything"

"Thanks a lot Rachel, I know technically we're still strangers"

"Doesn't change how much I care about you Quinn. I always have and I always will"

"Same here" she thought for a second "well you know what I mean"

* * *

Running her hand along the spines of the many books of the thriller section in awe of the many different books under that section. Feeling like a kid in a candy store Quinn pulled another random book out and looked at it. She bit her lip putting it back into it's place. She had been doing that for hours now without losing the feeling of excitement. Rachel's shift lasted 6 hours and she had an hour and a half to go. Her boss hadn't had problem with Quinn hanging out as long as Rachel did what she was supposed to. Quinn gave a smile and disappeared in the stacks with a small notebook and a pen she got from Rachel. She intended on making of a list of books she wanted. She saw Rachel once since then.

Quinn took another book off the shelf and walked over to a corner sinking to the floor. She reread the back of the book then bringing to book to her nose taking a whiff. There was something comforting about the scent of a book for her. She started on the prologue when her phone rang.

_**Hey honey how's New York?**_

_**Hey Harry I'm fine, New York is interesting to say the least**_

_**What does that mean? **_Harry asked

_**Where should I start? I met this guy who drove the cab that took me to my guest house. We got to talking and he offered to take me out**_

_**Look at you, going out with random guys and shit. What's his name?**_

_**Alex and it wasn't like that. He took me to this place that had poetry and music. I was enjoying myself when I blacked out**_

_**You did what? Are you okay? Does Judy know? Should I tell her?**_

_**  
**__**Harry Abbot I swear if you tell my mother I will tell Hope to cut that black gorgeous head of hair of yours. I'm not finished. The reason I blacked out was a rush of memories. I met this girl who turned out to be my friend Rachel from high school. I heard her singing and the memories have been sporadic since. I don't know what it is about her but my memories all surround her in some way and she's agreed to help me**_

_**Is this Rachel Berry?**_

_**Yeah that's her**_

_**Oh yeah I heard she's talented as balls**_

_**That's her. Get this though, it turns out we were not only friends but we were extremely close in our senior year. It seems u had a little crush on her**_

_**Wait a minute did she tell you this because she could be lying**_

_**I know you would think that but Rachel didn't tell me about the crush it was a memory. Rachel doesn't even know**_

Harry went silent for a minute or so and Quinn was starting to regretting telling him anything  
_**  
Did you talk to Dr. Johnson about the memories?**_

_**No, I'll call him today. He predicted that I'd get terrible headaches if the memories but the pain of the first one was the reason I blacked out. Don't tell my mom anything about this though there's some personal stuff I want to work out before I talk to her **_

_**You know you say that as if I randomly go to your house and mingle with your mom**_

_**Whatever. I miss you, you should've come with me**_

_**I know honey but alas! The pressures of the community college are keeping me occupied. What are you doing?**_

_**I'm currently sitting crossed-legged on the floor of the bookstore Rachel works at. She's working and I'm reading a book I am thinking of buying**_

_**Sounds fun. I gotta go or Hope will be late for her school play rehearsal and we both know our dear old parents won't be attending. Be safe in the big city honey and call the doc**_

_**I will give Miss Hope a kiss for me**_

* * *

Quinn hung up thinking about Harry's parents. They were as well off as you can be in Ohio but they weren't all that attentive to their kids. Harry became Hope's everything and he couldn't be happier to keep an eye on his little sister the way no one never did for him.

Quinn searched for Dr. Johnson's personal number in her phone pressing send when someone came into the aisle she had been in. The woman looked at her like she was crazy. She turned her head to a side and shook at the lady happily. The answering machine came up so she left a message and hung up.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice sounded faintly. Quinn grabbed the book and walked to the counter.

Quinn saw Rachel standing with a dark skinned girl.

"She's wearing my clothes" The girl said to Rachel with an unreadable look on her face. Quinn felt self-conscious about being in someone else's clothes. She wrapped her hands around herself when Rachel smacked the girl and came around the counter.

"Oh I'm sorry I should've specified. I like it, you look great in jeans. My name is Nyla, I'm this ladies' roommate. Sorry about that but you do look amazing"

Quinn blushed and looked at Rachel who shook her head reassuringly. Nyla smiled at their exchange when Quinn extended her hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Quinn"

"Right back at ya; are you having a good time in New York? I think you are the first person I've met that knew Rachel back in high school.

She smiled politely watching the interaction between Nyla and Rachel. The banter between the two seemed familiar somehow but Quinn couldn't place it and she's had enough dull aches in her head in the past 24 hours. Unable to shake the feeling she tightened her grip on the book in her hand and crumpling her list.

"Oh I'm sorry Quinn. Ny came in an hour early so we could leave early. We'll go to lunch and do whatever you want" Rachel explained. Quinn perked up at the prospect then frowned looking at the book in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Nyla asked noticing the sad look on Quinn's face.

"Quinn? Are you getting another memory?" Rachel asked holding onto Quinn's hand in case the memories were too much for her to handle.

Quinn shook her hand and blushed embarrassed. "I don't have any money" she mumbled

"I'm sorry what was that?" Rachel asked leaning in closer to Quinn

"I don't have any money" Quinn said a little louder. "My purse is at my place" she explained

"Oh! Don't worry about it, Ny put this on my tab and can you hand me a bag for the book?" Quinn shook her head in protest "Rachel you don't have to do this. I'll just put it on my list and get it some other time"

Nyla scoffed, he natural hair shaking as she moved around behind the counter. "Girl, one thing I know about Rachel Berry is she's stubborn and it's best to give her what she wants" Nyla laughed watching as Rachel signed the necessary her employ card with the name of the book and the author. Rachel took the book out of Quinn's hand and dropped it into the bag.

"There you are now the proud owner of The Mist by Steven King. Nyla my love I shall see you later" she said blowing a kiss to her roommate then taking the blonde's had and headed to the door.

"Nice meeting you" Quinn barely got out her mouth before the door closed.

"Wait a minute. How would you have gotten home if I didn't let you stay over lastnight?" Rachel asked curious.

Quinn rubbed the back of her neck "I didn't think that far ahead"

"Don't ever leave home without money again Q, you gotta be prepared in this city" Rachel said earning a nod and a 'yes please'

"Okay then, to lunch?" Rachel asked

"Don't you ever get tired? We had like 3 hours sleep" Quinn said finding it odd how energetic Rachel was.

"You're tired?" Rachel asked with a slight frown. Quinn nodded once then regretted it.

"Okay, we'll go to get take out then head to your place" Rachel suggested pulling Quinn in a beeline as they weaved through the scores of people going about their business.

* * *

"Did you play any sports?" Quinn asked only semi-tired right now.

"Me no , not unless gym counted as a sport; you know you were a cheerleader right?" Rachel asked in reply.

"Eck don't remind me. I've seen the pictures but I can't imagine myself being that superficial like those girls in Bring It On I watched them with my friend's little sister recently. Was I at least good at it I would hate to do something like that and suck at it" she said.

Rachel sat a little shocked but mostly amused. If the other Quinn Fabray were to hear this she wondered what she would say.

"Of course you were good. You were the best; you were head cheerleader after all"

They spent almost two hours like this. Quinn would ask a question about their high school lives and Rachel would answer her. They talked about the competitions they had won together and about when Santana, Brittany and Mercedes left the group. They moved onto their favorite movies and music. Rachel told Quinn about her strange liking for Fringe and Quinn made Rachel promise to watch it with her.

"What about boyfriends and girlfriends did I have any?" Quinn asked biting into her chip.

"I don't think you had any girlfriends Quinn but as for boyfriends you and I had some issues. Actually I think that's from where our issues stemmed"

"I don't understand" Quinn replied confused but anxious to hear this.

"Okay it started by you dating Finn, then when he joined glee club I had this misconception about the leading man and I decided he and I should be together. You, Brittany and Santana joined the glee club because you wanted to make sure you weren't going to lose him. I made a HUGE mistake and we both ended up without him" she said

"What did you do?" Quinn asked intrigued. She leaned in to catch Rachel's every word, pulling away quickly. Rachel didn't miss a beat when she blurted out "I told him that Beth wasn't his" R

**Beth**

That name

**Beth**

****_Who was this person and why are they important to me? _she thought

**Beth **

_Beth I hear you calling_  
_But I can't come home right now_  
_Me and the boys are playing_  
_And we just can't find the sound_

Rachel disappeared and Quinn heard a voice she knew. She was sitting in the room she and Santana had been standing in for her last memory. It was Noah or Puck as Rachel called him. He sat before her with Artie, Matt, Mike and Finn and continued singing. She looked around for herself but she couldn't see where she sat. When she looked down she noticed she was wearing a pink, silver and white dress with weird things in her hand. Long pink lashes obtrude her vision but she listened on giving up on fighting the tears.

Rachel saw tears in Quinn's eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. She mentally berated herself for her Freudian slip she never should've gone down that road she thought as Quinn completely broke down.

"Who. Is. Beth?" Quinn asked between sobs.

**The last section came as a total surprise for me while I writing but I thought this was a perfect way to end this chapter because it opens so many doors for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, more to come soon.**

**Specks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys he's a new chapter glad you guys are all liking it so far. Thank you for you reviews and alerts it is appreciated. I am sure you guys won't expect some of the things in this chapter but I am 100% sure you'll love where it ends. **

******DISCLAIMER: Not my characters and big shout out to Lima Designs.**

**Happy Reading!**

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 4**

Quinn trembled in her spot as the phone rang. She asked Rachel to wait outside and rushed to her bedroom.

_**Hey Quinnie, How are you?**_

_**Fine, you?**_

_**How was your date? **_Judy asked excitedly

_**It was not a date.**_

_**Quinn what's wrong? Are you okay?**_

_**You ever had anyone keep something so big from you and it hurts so much that you don't know what you should do or how to move on from it?**_

_**I don't know maybe? What's happening Quinn? Do you need me to come out there I can be on the first flight out?**_

_**No I don't need that but I do need to know something.**_

_**Sure Quinn, anything.**_

_**How's Beth?**_Quinn asked simply

_**Quinn, how do you know that name?**_Judy asked shockingly

_**The better question mother is how could you not tell me I have a **_**daughter**

Silence fell across the line apart from the shaky breaths of both Fabray women; Quinn because she was livid and Judy because she was afraid.

_**Quinnie-**_

_**No mom you should've told me **_Quinn said

_**I didn't want to put too much on you**_

_**Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe knowing about Beth and how emotionally trying that time was for me would help to jog my memories? Help me to understand at the very least? When were you going to tell me that you and Russell kicked me out of the house because I was pregnant. didn't it occur to you that I deserved to know these things? Or did you think that by no telling me you slate was wiped clean and you didn't have to worry about walking on eggshells around me because of what you allowed him do to me. **__**I got into an accident, I was in a coma, and I woke up without my memory and the ability to walk. Sure, those things happened to me but you can't keep something like that from me. I woke up not 100% myself but here I am, I'm walking even the doctors doubted that I would and somehow thanks to Rachel I'm getting memories of-**_

"Rachel?" Judy asked a little rigidly.

"Yes mother Rachel Berry you know we were in glee club together with Santana and Brittany my bestfriends who you refused to let see me because you blamed them all Rachel _especially_ for my accident"

Judy didn't know what to say and speechlessness in a Fabray was unheard of. She bit her lip waiting for Quinn to rant some more.

"You know what I don't get mom? _I_ chose to text while driving, _I_ chose to drive fast, and _I_ chose to be late for Rachel's wedding because I knew she wouldn't get married unless I was there. This is all my fault and you alienated all of my friends and people who were there for me when I needed them because you wanted someone to blame. I'm alive and I'm awake mother; you want someone to blame for the last 2 years...blame me" Quinn hung up throwing the phone across the room.

* * *

Rachel understood that Quinn needed time to process this. She'd be crazy if she didn't. Rachel decided to be of some use to Quinn and made a grocery list noticing that Quinn had absolutely nothing in her house. Rachel tapped her chin wondering if Quinn still liked bacon as much as she did before. Throwing her pen to the table she had to admit to herself that this wasn't helping.

She single-handily opened Quinn up to a world of pain, uncertainty and unanswered questions and nothing she did or said now could stop that now.

Rachel stared at the bedroom door for about 15 minutes now wondering what was going down between the girl and her mother. She didn't want to eavesdrop on Quinn but this was getting nerve wrecking, worrying about her friend's well being 3 times in less than 24 hours. One thing she was sure of was that Quinn Fabray -amnesia or not- was the strongest person she knew, she always had been. Something hit against the door the moment the brunette decided to close her eyes making them shoot open. Rachel debated whether she should check on Quinn or not when another crashing sound came from the room.

**Boom!**

**Crash!**

**Bang!**

Rachel knocked on the door then heard a 'thump!' against the door; Quinn had thrown something at her. Rachel forced the door open to find the room in definite disarray. Sweat slicked her face as she looked at the brunette.

"Get out Rachel" Quinn said breathed deeply.

"No, you can't do this" Rachel said

"Why not? I have a child somewhere in the world and I don't remember anything about her or when I had her. How can things be all hunky dorey when I can't remember that?" Quinn asked dropping the chair and dropping defeated onto the ground.

"Did I at least hold her?" Quinn asked after Rachel's second attempt to hold her. Rachel pulled Quinn's hair from her face then wiped away some tears.

"You've held her, played with her, I assure Quinn you did the best thing at that age. She's healthy and happy"

"I'm sorry I threw something at you" she said resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. She couldn't restrain the smile snaking across her face.

"I missed you Quinn Fabray" she replied simply.

They sat in silence for a little while when Rachel pulled away.

"Come on Pineapple, I'll help you clean up" Rachel said trying to stand.

"Pineapple?" Quinn asked wiping the remaining tears from her face

Rachel looked at Quinn and contemplated telling her.

"Rachel tell me!" Quinn whined throwing a pillow at her. The shorter girl stared at her and smiled.

"At the end of our Junior year we were all hanging out at Breadsticks and Brittany decided we all needed nicknames. She went around to everyone and gave them all ridiculously cute names and yours was Pineapple because she said your voice reminds her of what a female pineapple would sound like"

Quinn thought for a minute and said "You were a raspberry because when you talk a lot she tunes out and hears the raspberry song. That god awful annoying song she and Santana wrote when we were 5. Plus your name is Berry so Britt said it fits" Quinn filled in.

Rachel turned her head to a side. "You remembered"

Quinn shrugged "I guess I did" she said holding her head.

"Come on let's go to the park. Them we must get you some groceries up in this place" Rachel said taking Quinn's hand knowing a little fresh air would be good for them both.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

A lot can happen in three weeks and this was proving to be more true right now with Quinn and Rachel. Much to Harry's insisting Quinn refused to speak to her mother but would check up on her and allowed Harry to at least tell her she's okay. He understood why she did it but he could sympathize with Judy, he always did. Both girls were sitting around Rachel's apartment watching Buffy reruns. Quinn found a fascination with the Buffy/Charmed universes and Rachel was more than happy to facilitate her growing supply of both shows. They sat on either end of the couch with their feet intertwined with one another where they had been from the time they got there. Rachel had two dance classes along with voice training and a shift at the bookstore which made her extremely tired. Quinn spent the day in Central Park reading the second book she bought from the bookstore. From the first day they spent there Quinn spent lots of time in the park when she wasn't doing touristy stuff or hanging out with Rachel, Nyla or Alex or that one time with Jay.

The door opened and Nyla stepped in with plenty bags.

"Yay Quinn's here" she said clapping excitedly when her eyes landed on Quinn. Rachel faced Quinn rolling her eyes.

"I live with her and not even a hello" she complained.

Quinn chuckled hitting Rachel's foot. Nyla bent and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Hola roomy. What are you ladies up to?" She asked

"We're watching Buffy. It's amazing!" Quinn said

Nyla laughed at how excited Quinn always seemed when she was doing something new despite the fact that she probably did it already. Nyla looked at the way the girls were sitting and rolled her eyes. She's been noticing the way they were together and though she didn't know what it was, something with these two seemed a little more than 'just friends'. She walked into her bedroom when Rachel started watching Quinn rather than the television because as cute as they were, it was still highly nauseating.

When she first met Rachel she had caught the girl crying on more than one occasion and even though it took her a while to do it, Rachel told Nyla all about Quinn and how much the girl meant to her and how she never got to apologize or say goodbye. Nyla thought it was fate (something she doubted a lot until now) that it was Alex who drove Quinn and brought the girls together.

Nyla sat on her bed removing her shoes when it occurred to her that a smile that actually reached Rachel's eyes were a thing of beauty and she was glad that in this short space of time Quinn was able to put her back together. The door opened and Rachel stuck her head inside. "Hey Alex, Jay and Simon are on their way"

Nyla's head shot up to her "Oh, why didn't Simon just come here after class?" She asked

Rachel shrugged and replied. "They had just had a study session so they are coming straight over. Are you okay?"

"Uh huh I gotta go get dressed for the club" she replied. Rachel straightened up.

"You're performing tonight?"

"Naw gonna be hanging with you guys" Nyla said happy to not be on the list for tonight. Both Nyla and Rachel have done a couple sets at the club one of their friends owned. It wasn't Broadway but it was fun.

"I don't believe you're okay, but its fine. Let me know if you want to talk or we can just get drunk. I'm down with that too" Rachel said winking before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Quinn pulled at her dress she didn't 100% feel comfortable in the dress but Rachel saw it in a show window one day and insisted she try it on, then used that pout of hers to get Quinn to buy it. She stood in front of the television looking at reflection again while the others dressed.

"Stop pulling" Nyla said coming out her room.

"But it's so short" she complained looking at her reflection again.

"Why did you buy it then?" Nyla came behind her swatting her hands away.

"Rachel liked it" Nyla let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I swear that girl will make a blind man see if she wanted him to. Turn let me look at you" she said. Quinn did as she asked and check to see if any adjustments could be made "Plus it doesn't hurt that you like her" Nyla added

"What?" Quinn asked

"Nothing, forget I said anything" she said

Quinn pulled away from her. "No tell me please"

"I keep getting a feeling that you have feelings for her. I don't know why but I could be wrong, it could be that she's the main person in all your memories and you are comfortable with her. Forget I said anything I don't know what I'm talking about"

Quinn didn't say anything and Nyla was glad for that.

"Sorry girly this dress isn't going to get any longer. On the plus side though you look really hot"

Rachel came out her room buttoning her jeans. Quinn noticed how it managed to fit her curves, the boots she wore came to just above her ankle and the shirt complemented Quinn's dress somehow matching in colour.

Nyla watched Quinn's head go a side and she walked up to Quinn and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I definitely wasn't wrong" she skitted off to her room to finish her makeup.

"What isn't she wrong about?" Rachel asked "You-you...wow" she floundered. Quinn struggled for a lie coming up to a blank when Nyla came to the rescue.

"She thinks it's too short but I told her the dress is great and she looks amazing" she replied handing Quinn something. "Here I had this for a while and I could never find anything that matched it perfectly but your dress does" she put the necklace around Quinn's neck.

"Nyla no I couldn't accept this from you"

"After those earrings you let me steal from you Quinn I believe you can and will. The boys are downstairs by the way" she said grabbing her clutch and exiting the apartment with the click click click of her heels.

Quinn felt like the odd one out in her sandals which Rachel reassured her time and time again that she looked good in and she wasn't quite ready to wear heels again. Rachel handed her the bag Quinn bought couple days before her accident when she and Rachel went shopping.

"Come on stay with me and if anyone bothers you just tell one of the boys or I can take care of them cause I'm a badass now. If you feel like you need to sit at anytime don't hesitate to tell me" she said closing the door behind her.

* * *

Quinn was uncomfortable and Rachel could tell. The music must've tipped the scale for her or the plenty eyes that watched her when they walked in. Rachel kept her hands on Quinn in some form thus far in the night. When they all did shots (Quinn's being non-alcoholic) Rachel had her free hand on Quinn's thigh. What Rachel didn't realize was that she was making Quinn become more and more comfortable. Her doctor explained to her that Rachel must be a trigger for her memories and as long as they weren't flooding back like they were the first night she's okay. He spoke to Rachel and told her to keep jogging Quinn's memory, telling her things from her past etc.

"Let's dance" Rachel said into Quinn's ear. She could smell the alcohol on Rachel's breath and the heat radiating made her stomach swirl. The other's had all gone to dance with people – in Nyla's case she and Simon found a spot on the dance floor to grind on one another – and left the two of them sitting there.

"I can't dance" Quinn said

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows "Does it hurt to try?" she asked

Quinn shook her head. "Good then let's dance, you are an excellent dancer Quinn Fabray you simply need to be reminded of that with an equally amazing dance partner. Lucky for you I fit the criteria"

Quinn laughed at how adorable Rachel was being tonight and nodded slightly. "Fine! Let's go"

Rachel led her to the not so crowded dance floor when a Pitbull song came on. Rachel put her hands on Quinn's hips and started moving them with her own. Quinn relished at being so close to Rachel and the tension deflated from her. Rachel's boots made her and Quinn the same height so she leaned into Quinn's ear.

"That's it Quinn relax and feel me guiding you. Don't be afraid to take the lead" she said. Quinn's eyes rolled into the back of her head when she suddenly remembered where she was. Rachel came to stand in front of her never letting her hands fall from the girl.

Rachel marveled at the look of seriousness in Quinn's eyes. The song switched to a faster one and Rachel got really excited which Quinn loved seeing. She jumped slightly when she felt someone come behind her and start dancing.

"It's just me" Alex said. She saw Rachel stop to watch the two of them and she had a strange need to impress her. Alex could hold his own on a dance floor and he allowed Quinn to set their pace. Her eyes never left Rachel, not even when she saw the random guy go up to Rachel and started grinding against her. Quinn felt her heart clench and she watched when Rachel glanced at her and started dancing with the guy.

A fit of jealousy hit Quinn like a ton of bricks and she tried to spare herself from the torture. Alex said something into her ears.

"Quinn are you okay?" he asked

She forgot Rachel for a second and turned to him. "I'm fine" she said

"You sure you kinda stopped dancing in the middle of the song. Are you in any pain or anything?"

"I'm fine I just need some air" she said leaving him there.

She weaved through the scores of people heading for the exit. The cold New York air lashed against her face relieving some of her breathing difficulties.

* * *

"_Okay Fabray this is how it's going to happen. You are going to go in there and get Rachel alone, when you do you are going to tell her how you feel" Quinn recited this over and over in the rearview mirror of her car. She closed her eyes and exhaled opening them quickly when she remembered she was driving. _

_Santana was right Rachel needed to know how she felt. After their Regional's competition she had the doubt in her mind. Rachel couldn't feel the way she did about Finn and look at her that way. She had to feel _something_ for her and Quinn knew it. Rachel Berry had to love her back._

"_I have to kiss her, show her that she's not his. She's mine" Quinn said before her phone sounded. She glanced at her phone to see Rachel's face calling her. If there was ever anything Russell Fabray taught her it was not to use her phone while driving. Rachel's call ended and Quinn decided to text instead._

Quinn Fabray to Rachel Berry – **Ran home to get my dress**

_Quinn put the phone on the seat next to her._

"_She has to feel the same way" Quinn thought over and over. She contemplated overtaking the tractor driving in front of her but decided against it. A text came through to her phone and she gave it a glance. The road was clear but she didn't want to tempt it, knowing her luck it could only end badly for her._

_Another text came to her phone as she ran through her plan from the beginning. Quinn sighed and took the phone into her hand. She looked at the road again and read the message. She wrote her reply._

Quinn Fabray to Rachel Berry – **On my way**

Rachel Berry you can't marry Finn because I am in love with you_._ _She thought just as she heard a horn and everything turned black._

* * *

Rachel had been trying to convince that guy that came onto her that she wasn't interested for almost five minutes. She had been 2 seconds away from kicking him somewhere when she noticed Alex was standing alone and Quinn was gone. Roughly she shoved him off her and made her way to Alex.

"Where's Quinn?" she asked loudly as he gyrated on the new girl he picked out of the bunch.

"She said she needed air" he replied

"And you let her go alone?" Rachel asked angrily

Alex shrugged "She didn't seem to want me to tag along"

Rachel shoved Alex's shoulder hard and walked as fast as she could to the closest exit. Rachel searched the streets on both sides for her friend but having no luck. She wracked her brain for the plethora of places Quinn could be now.

Quinn stood leaning against Alex's jeep comfortably with her hands over her face; the length of her dress and the minor problems forgotten. She was in…well she had feelings for Rachel, at least the old her did and she no idea how to navigate that. She supposed it didn't matter if Rachel felt the same way and judging by the guy grinding on Rachel she didn't.

"Oh my god. There you are, I was about to get the others to come and get you. Are you okay?" Rachel asked pulling Quinn into a bear hug.

"Why don't you just stay with the others and leave me alone?"

Rachel pulled away from her trying to read her expression.

"What's gotten into you?" Rachel asked

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I thought you would know or maybe you were too busy grinding on some random stranger in the club" Quinn pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. Quinn got angrier and for the first time ever Rachel didn't care that strangers were scarce but the ones who were around didn't pay any attention to them.

"I'm talking about you grinding against some random guy that you don't know"

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "For you information he was dancing with me and what's it to you? Since when do you get to decide who I do or don't dance with?" Rachel asked venomously.

"Oh please Rachel you know very well what I'm talking about. I don't remember much but I know enough to know what you really feel" Quinn said

"Okay now I'm really lost; what are you talking about?" Rachel asked genuinely confused.

Quinn searched Rachel's facial expression for a lie in her confusion when she realized that she really had no idea about this. She stepped closed to the brunette, pinning her to the jeep. She put both of her hands on either side of Rachel trapping her face.

"You are mine Rachel Berry" she whispered before connecting her lips to her friends for the first time.

Rachel pulled away hitting her head against the jeep but Quinn refused to let up. She put her lips near Rachel's ear and whispered ever so slightly.

"Kiss me"

Rachel felt a quake within her and she couldn't resist anymore. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck pulling her closer to her. Their eyes were on one another each searching for separate things. Quinn looked for a hint that what she was doing was wrong and Rachel looked for answers to the many questions Quinn created by kissing her.

"Kiss me" Quinn said huskily.

Rachel's breath hitched as she forced herself to stop thinking and just feel. She made herself feel Quinn's warm body against her own. Their desperate breaths swirled in puffs of alcohol scented mist and faint hints of Rachel's toothpaste they both used. Quinn became impatient waiting for Rachel and as she was about to make another move Rachel eased her head forward and kissed her.

That fireworks feeling overtook them both but it was more than that. It was like 500 Chirstmases and getting the gift you really wanted on each one. It was like falling off the tip of Everest and not getting a scratch. It was heaven, it was hell, and it was everything good and beautiful in the world wrapped into that one kiss.

Naturally with all great things in both their lives they were interrupted when Rachel's phone rang. Quinn reluctantly pulled away reaching her hand into Rachel's pants pocket. She handed her the phone then ran her hand along the skin where Rachel's shirt ended.

_**Hey Ny, we're by the truck **_Rachel used the hand still around Quinn's neck and played with the hair back there.

_**No we're fine. We're going to get a cab **_Quinn's hand rose higher towards Rachel's breast and she put her lips on her neck kissing the pulse point.

_**No Ny have fun with the boys we'll be fine I'll text you**_

When she hung up the phone she stared at Quinn. "We're going to your place"

Quinn nodded and kissed Rachel again. The kiss, as chastely as it was left them both elated. She held her hand out for Rachel to take and they walked towards the end of the street in search of a cab.

* * *

The entire cab ride home they were both lost in their own thoughts. Quinn opened the door to the house and pulled Rachel inside closing the door and pinning her against it keeping her hands on Rachel's waist rubbing patterns on her skin gently.

"I think I got a little carried away Rach and I understand if you want to take the bed and let me take the couch" she said kissing the girl's neck again

Rachel rolled her eyes into the back of her head and tried to get her bearings.

"I think we should stop" she suggested.

Quinn pulled away immediately and turned her lights on. "You're right, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me but I felt like I've been waiting to do that all my life. Like I said if you want me to take the couch I will and you can take the bed. Just let me get some sweats and you know where my stuff is do you can take what you-"

"Quinn shut up. Get changed and let's watch a movie" Rachel said walking into the blonde's bedroom.

"Right, movie; I could do that" she said walking after Rachel.

**Great end to the chapter I think look out for more soon. Sorry it's taking so long for me to update but I've been spending time with my Grandmother who recently got out the hospital so I've been either tired or busy. I haven't stopped writing though so no fear. Looking forward to hearing from you all. **

**Specks :)**


	6. Chapter 5

******Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story a day. This is definitely a filler, it's only 1000 words long but it has it's desired effect...you'll see ;). Here's to Day 7 of June. Dedicated to everyone having a bad week. I hope you guys will have a better weekend. You deserve to** Happy Reading :)

**How Could I Forget Chapter 5**

Quinn and Rachel decided to postpone their 'kiss talk' for a while deciding to let the dust and awkwardness that accompanied it settle a bit. Quinn found that whenever things were too hard for her to handle, meditating did the trick. Harry had gotten her into channeling her energy and becoming one with the earth.

_**Do you regret it?**_ she questioned pulling the phone closer to her ear. She hated these nights; they both did. Rachel was walking through campus to where her bus stopped. She spent an entire 15 hours in the library working on assignments that had become backed up when Quinn reentered her life.

_**I don't know, I mean I don't think so**_ she replied approaching her bus stop. She pulled her jacket a little closer to her blocking the crisp night air.

_**Would you ever consider going on a date with me? **_Quinn asked pacing in her room nervously.

The phone went silent with the exception of noise in Rachel's background. Quinn chewed on her lip impatiently awaiting Rachel's reply. Ever since they kissed Quinn has been trying to find a way to breach the subject tentatively.

_**Rach? Forget I asked anything** _she amended.

_**Quinn shut up for a minute **_Rachel whispered. Quinn listened harder for what was going on. Lots of jostling interrupted the silence and Quinn started to worry.

_**I'm back there's a random guy by the fountain on the way to the bus stop I didn't want to alert him in case he's not friendly. I'm at the bus stop now**_ Rachel explained. _**About the date, I never thought about dating you but not for the reasons you think. You see out of the many people I have ever felt anything for in any way you are the one person I could never picture myself with. You are Quinn Fabray; why would you want to date me?**_

Quinn stopped pacing to listen intently to Rachel._** Are you kidding? It's me that should ask that question. My affections for you aren't newfangled Rach. From previous memories it's apparent that I've had a thing for you for a **_**long**_**time. This isn't new for me Rach it never has been. I've always had a thing for you I guess it takes almost dying and being in a coma for months to realize that I should have told you and more importantly showed you**_

_**Quinn, will you go on a date with me?**_ Rachel asked simply.

_**That was gonna be my line**_ Quinn replied trying hard to keep the obvious glee in her.

_**So tomorrow? Dinner and a movie?**_ Rachel suggested

_**Sounds perfect. I'll meet you after work**_ the blonde replied.

_**Great, my bus is here I'll text you when I get home but then I think I need to crash**_

_**Be safe Rach**_

_**I will, I can't let anything happen to me before I kiss you again**_

Quinn laughed hanging up and jumping onto her bed.

_**I have a date with Rachel Berry**_

She thought about telling Harry the good news when her mother popped into her bringing her out of her protective bubble. Maybe freezing her mother out all this time wasn't the best thing, it's okay to be angry but her mother was the only person to be there for her. Russell had abandoned them both and without her, her mother had no one. Sure Fran was still alive but she had taken Russell's side in the divorce and neither Quinn nor Judy had seen or heard her since. Quinn dialed the first set of numbers she had to memorize since she's been awake. When it had been answered she took a deep breath.

_**Hey Mom, we need to talk**_

* * *

"Hey Quinnie, if you're looking for Rach she just left for work" Nyla said letting Quinn pass her.

"I know, I'm meeting her later, we have a date. I actually came to see you; I need your help" she replied sitting on the couch. Nyla had been knee high in school work but decided to take a little break.

"A date? It's about time you asked her out" Nyla mused. Quinn chuckled "that obvious huh?"

"Oh you have no idea. So what can I do you for? I can't leave the apartment if that's what you want I have too much course work to stay and Simon's house so you two can have sex"

"Nooooo Ny we aren't anywhere near sex anytime soon, secondly that's not what I want. I talked to my mom"

"Are you okay, did you two work it out?"

"It's going to take a while but yeah I think eventually things will be better. What I need help with is telling Rachel that I'm leaving this weekend"

"You're what?" Nyla asked unsure of how to process this new information and what it'll do to Rachel.

* * *

"I have something to tell you before we go to dinner" Quinn replied handing her pair of 3D glasses. After Rachel made Quinn watch The Avengers 3D from the year of her accident, they were both more than psyched to see the sequel. Rachel took Quinn's hand dragging her to the concession stand.

"What are you getting?" Rachel asked looking at the number of things available.

"Won't this spoil our dinner?" Quinn asked running her free hand through her head.

"We won't get anything too big then. Hey can we have some nachos with salsa all vegan and one Jumbo Pepsi and two straws" the guy nodded and walked away.

"You call that light, what the hell do you eat at the movies?" Quinn questioned. Quinn reached for her purse to pay for the snacks when Rachel stopped her.

"I asked you out remember?" she said giving the guy his money and telling him to keep the change.

"Wouldn't this be considered splurging, I thought you college students are often close to broke"

"Yeah well I had some 'special' money saved up and you are more than worth it"

They sat near the back of the cinema surrounded by a number of strangers all patiently waiting for the same thing. Rachel leaned into Quinn holding a chip in her hand.

"Here hand the first one" she said waiting for Quinn to open up. Quinn smiled and abided taking the chip into her mouth.

"You're really sweet you know" Quinn said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk and eat Quinn its dangerous" she chastised

"Yes ma'am" Quinn said with her mouth full again.

The obligatory 'turn your cellphones off' sign came up onto the screen and at least 90% of the people in the room took their phones out to silence or turn their own cells off, Quinn and Rachel included.

"This is going to be good" Quinn whispered.

Rachel kissed her earlobe nibbling lightly. "I couldn't agree more"

* * *

"I told you it was going to be good" Quinn said putting her arm around Rachel's shoulder. This was nothing uncommon for them, although neither of them realized it they always had to be touching in one form or the other. All throughout the movie they held hands as uncomfortable as it had been to eat their snack with the other.

"I know it was great, I'm kinda sorry we ate those nachos now though I'm full. Do you maybe wanna skip dinner and just pick up some take out to take back to your house with us?" Rachel suggested.

Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her as they walked on the street to the subway. "Sounds good. What I have to say will be a bit jaunting anyways"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's big news" Quinn said looking at Rachel in the slight dark. "Can we wait until we're off the streets to talk about it?" she asked pulling Rachel into a walking motion. Rachel remained silent as they walked 10 more paces. While on the subway, they discussed things from the movie to what they were going to order from the restaurant to what they were going to do the next day"

They held hands walking to the restaurant. "I need to know, I was trying to wait but Quinn I can't help but feel you're about to tell me something extremely horrible and it's eating me inside out. What is it wasn't the date fun? Do you not want to do this anymore? What is it?" they stood outside the restaurant looking at one another. Quinn dropped Rachel's hand sliding it to both her cheeks.

"You worry too much" she said bringing their lips together.

"So the date was okay?" Rachel mumbled against Quinn's lips.

"It was perfect, you are perfect" she said simply bringing her lips to the brunette's once more.

The door opened unknowing to them before them and laughing customers walked out. The strangers were about to walk around them when they pulled apart.

"Oh sorry" Quinn said looking at the women in. Her face went from unbelievable joy to surprise in a split second. She looked at Rachel who was just as shocked.

"Quinn? You're awake?" Maybe they weren't strangers after all.

**I'll be honest I don't even know who it's gonna be. Well...yes I do but I'll leave you to believe what you must. I'll update soon, I think I found a system of writing that will work for me and you. I look forward to your thoughts here.**

**Specks :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's Day 14 of Faberry Month this chapter goes out to all Faberry shippers...just because I could. BIG shoutout to Lima Designs who have been awesome enough to allow me to use their poster as my story cover. Thank you lovelies.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**_Previously_**_** on How Could I Forget? **_

_"It was perfect, you are perfect" she said simply bringing her lips to the brunette's once more._

_The door opened unknowing to them before them and laughing customers walked out. The strangers were about to walk around them when they pulled apart._

_"Oh sorry" Quinn said looking at the women in. Her face went from unbelievable joy to surprise in a split second. She looked at Rachel who was just as shocked._

_"Quinn? You're awake?" Maybe they weren't strangers after all._

* * *

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 6**

"Quinn" the blonde girl screamed hugging her. Quinn became frigid as the girl's arms tightened around here. Quinn knew who was standing in front of her, or she had an idea. She looked over to Rachel questioningly.

"Why didn't you call me? Why are you here with _her_?" The girl asked disgusted.

Quinn was on the defensive when the insult left the girl's mouth.

"Santana-"

Santana put a nasty look on her face and looked in Rachel's direction.

"Who said you could speak to me?"

"_This_ is who I used to hang out with?" Quinn asked looking pissed off. She turned to Santana and Brittany with the HBIC facial expression they all recognized.

"Speak that way to or about Rachel again and I will kick your ass" she said "I don't know you and as much as you think you knew me I am not that person anymore; get to know the new me and do it quickly. Rachel Berry is my friend and as of recently she's become my bestfriend so whatever you think she is or did doesn't matter one bit to me so get over it or I'll help you get over it"

Both Santana and Brittany look at Rachel questioningly. Confusion taking it's rightful place on their faces.

"Amnesia" she explained

"Ahhh, Makes sense now" Santana replied.

"I can't believe you're here, in New York, alive, walking and talking" Brittany said clapping her hands excitedly. Quinn smiled involuntarily at the girl making Rachel lean in.

"It's moments like these when I know the old Quinn is in there somewhere" she whispered so close to Quinn's ear tingled.

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling Rachel closer to her.

"You never could resist smiling for Brittany, no matter how pissed you were"

"Were you guys going in? San can we join them? I wanna stay with Quinn"

Santana hadn't said much since Quinn's verbal scolding. "Babe I think they were on a date and want to be alone" she said slightly uncomfortable.

"It's cool right Quinn?" Rachel tried to encourage Quinn to get used to having her friends in her life again. She shrugged leading the way into the restaurant.

* * *

"I woke up without the use of my legs or my memory. I didn't even know who my own mother was; slowly but surely I started working to get back the use of my legs and they led me here. I saw Rachel the night I got here and I started remembering stuff. Small stuff like there's the time the three of us quit Cheerios but I don't remember why. I remember little stuff like Rachel's smile and the way she got me back to glee twice, I remember hurting people with my words -Rachel especially- but I most of all remember how much I hurt myself"

"Does she know about-"

"Beth? Yeah that was a fun evening, wasn't it Rach" Quinn said laughing dryly.

Rachel lowered he head timidly so Quinn placed her finger underneath her chin and made her face her.

"Hey, I'm glad you told me; smile for me"

Santana couldn't believe what she was seeing. As long as she remembered she felt like she'd never get the chance to tell Quinn how much she means to her and now she had the chance and she didn't recognize this person. The worst part for her was that having a different Quinn wasn't necessarily a horrible thing. Maybe she should introduce Quinn to the new her.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier it was the old me rearing her ugly head. I swear i changed it's just sometimes Snix comes out" she said looking at Quinn.

"Don't tell me it's Rachel you were mean to, not me"

"Berry I'm-"

"Her name is Rachel, start using it" Quinn said turning to look at Santana a little put off.

"Come on San just apologize. I don't want this 'new weird Quinn' to be mad at us. I missed her and Rachel a lot and I wanna start hanging out with them again"

"I'm sorry Rachel for everything. I realized it wasn't your fault but it was too late, too much bad blood between us by the end of it all and I didn't know how to fix it"

Quinn and Rachel's order came after they fell into an awkward silence. "Where are you two headed?" Santana asked trying to melt the awkwardness between the four of them.

"We're walking to my house for the rest of the evening. What about you two?" Quinn asked.

"I'm leaving the city tomorrow evening, going back to Jersey for school. I spend some days there sometimes and some here sometimes. It's a bit confusing at first but you'll get used to it" Santana explained. Rachel remembered hearing that Santana was going to school in New Jersey but since they weren't friends she chose to pay little attention to the supposition.

"Other than her leaving we don't have much planned. Wanna hang out you could come too Rach" Brittany said happily.

"No thanks" Rachel replied shaking her head.

"Are we too good for you to hang out with us Rachel?" Santana asked semi-nastily, making Quinn tense as they walked to the subway.

"Hardly, I have class then I have to be at work"

"Oh, sorry"

"No it's fine"

"Give me your number Quinn so we can meet up tomorrow. How long are you staying here?" she asked

Quinn turned a little red and looked at Rachel. "That's what I wanted to talk to about Rach. I'm leaving this weekend" she said

Rachel deadpanned.

"You're what?"

"I'm leaving this weekend I wanted to tell you at home but I'm moving to New York. Ny is helping me look for a job and I am going home to pack my stuff and drive it here. I talked to my mom about getting my SAT scores to the schools here and I'm going to apply to a few. I was going to look for a place with my inheritance but Jay and Alex has an extra room so I'm moving in with them but I'm leaving you this weekend for a little while"

"You're moving here?" Santana said with a huge smile.

"Yeah pretty much"

"Can this day get any better?" Brittany asked beaming.

Rachel smiled brightly at Quinn, pulling her closer to her. "I can't believe you're moving here"

"I just found you Rach I won't lose you again"

"Wait a minute, how did this happen?" Santana asked motioning between the two of them. "Did you tell her you are in love with her?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Oh yeah she had a huge hard on, figuratively speaking of course, for you when we were in Senior Year" Brittany said.

"You knew?" Quinn asked turning to face her.

"San can't keep a secret, besides it was plain as day"

"Wait a minute Quinn you remember?"

Quinn lowered her head. "I remember having feelings for you, I remember the time I told Santana I was in love with you but the one thing I remember, which is probably the reason I remembered you when I saw you, I was coming to the court house to beg you to choose me instead of Finn. I wanted to be with you. No correction I need to be with you and I had to stop you before it was too late"

"Quinn Fabray, she'll get in an accident to make sure the woman she loves doesn't marry the douchebag fiancé of hers" Santana said sarcastically earning her a slap from Brittany and glares from both Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn looked timidly at Rachel's expressionless face. She couldn't read her at the moment and it made her nervous.

"Say something" she whispered forgetting the fact that they weren't alone.

"I'm going to Lima with you for the weekend" she pulled Quinn closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I want to say it but-"

"Say it when you're ready Rach" Quinn replied

"Guys we'll miss our train, so we're going to go. See you tomorrow Quinn" Brittany said hugging her again. Santana pulled Quinn closer to her.

"Its good to see you alive and kicking Fabray"

"I think I could say the same to you" she replied. The pulled apart and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders as they walked down the street.

"You and me in Lima, with your dads and my mom, this'll be interesting"

"I can't wait though"

"Me either"

**Next chapter will be in Lima...what could happen there? *\_(-_-)_/* (that's me shrugging) **

**Specks :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the newest chapter and I think you guys will love it. I decided not to have this chapter have Santana and Brittany in it and I haven't decided if they will be in any of the other chapters either but this chapter is amazing. I love how it ended and you guys will to. Let me know what you think and shoutout to Lima Designs. This chapter is dedicated to Regina have a great week little lady.**

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 7**

"Hey you"

"Hey yourself" Quinn replied putting her hands around Harry. He agreed to pick them up from the bus station once their bus got in and insisted on meeting the infamous Rachel Berry in person before things got terribly crazy with them all.  
It was just after 8pm and Quinn and Rachel stepped off the bus together both holding a rutsack.

Quinn let go of her friend and took Rachel's hand into her own.

"Harry this is Rachel, Rach this is Harry" Rachel stretched out her arms. A throat sounded around Harry and a head peeped around.

"Come here squirt" Quinn said bending at her knees to pick Hope up into her arms.

"Quinn, you're back. I missed you and I missed going out for ice cream, and shopping, and you doing my hair"

"Slow down Hope" Harry said laughing taking both the bags from the girls.

"Hey Hope there's someone I want you to meet. Have you ever met the greatest singer in the world?" Quinn asked putting Hope to stand. The little girl shook her head looking at Rachel in awe.

"This is Rachel Berry, remember that name because one day very soon it'll be up in lights and she'll be more popular than that boy you like to hear sing so much"

Hope's mouth opened wide. "Better than Justin Bieber?"

"Way better"

"I'm Hope, nice to meet you Ms. Berry" she said bowing her head in reverence.

"Great to meet you too Hope and call me Rachel"

"Okay ladies let's get this road on the show shall we?" Harry suggested. Quinn nodded tightening the hold on Hope's hand slightly so she doesn't run off. Hope held her free palm out for Rachel to take and they made their way to the car.

It took a half hour to get from the station to Rachel's house where they both stood with her fathers.

"Its very nice to finally meet you Quinn. We've heard a lot about you over the years and we were very sad to hear about your accident. Rachel told us about the challenges you overcame these past months" Hiram said enthusiastically

"Daddy please stop you can get her entire life story tomorrow at dinner. Let the girl go home. See you tomorrow morning bright and early" she smiled. Quinn smiled back graciously and kissed Rachel's cheek before turning around and heading back to the car. If everything went the way she planned her mom and Rachel's parents will all find out that they are dating tomorrow at dinner, after a long day of packing for her, Rachel and Harry.

Quinn listened intently to Hope go on and on about what she missed in Lima and how much she was going to miss as time moved by. Quinn thought about how best to work things with her mother after finding out about Beth and how her mom decided to keep her friends away from her after the accident. The one thing Quinn knew for sure was that good or bad she and Rachel were leaving on Sunday with her stuff and driving back to New York. Whether things begin to work out with her mother or not wasn't a factor in this for her, which cause a little concern in the back of her mind. For weeks Quinn tried to figure out why finding out her mother hid Beth from her wasn't such a surprise. She decided not to voice her concerns to Rachel but hopefully this weekend would bring the clarity she seeked.

"Hey, where's your mind?" Harry asked nudging her shoulder slightly. She shook her head and smiled.

"I was mentally trying to figure out what I'm taking with me and what I will leave here"

Harry nodded and glanced at Hope in the backseat. She was now singing a song from an album Quinn gave to her before she left.

* * *

Things were awkward. Not any old type of awkward either, Quinn and her mother both knew they needed to talk but getting the words out seemed to be their problem. Harry and Hope had stayed over for dinner and gotten Quinn started on the packing but left when Hope fell asleep on Quinn's bed. Quinn and Judy now sat next to each other with the television playing around them.

"Okay mom let's get this out of the way. I'm mad at you for not telling me about Beth because I deserved to know I have a daughter. I'm also angry that you kept my friends away from me. You shouldn't have isolated me from them mom they were hurting just as bad as you were how could you not see that?" she muted the noise in between her mini rant. Judy was about to speak when Quinn remembered something.

"Why would you blame them, Rachel especially for something that _I_ did? I am the one who chose to drive and text and it was my fault that I was late for the wedding, sure Rachel rushed me a little but I was rushing because I wanted to stop her and tell her that she was making a mistake"

"I was angry, with you, with them, with myself. Everyone never saw you the way I did Quinn you are so much better than what you were settling for. You could've been a Cheer Legend and go on to better things. You could have done so much with your life but instead you nearly get killed stopping some silly girl from marrying her idiot boyfriend? I couldn't take seeing the look of pain on your face whenever I came to look for you. You seemed at peace and tortured all at the same time and I hated her for causing you that pain"

Quinn jumped off the couch and stood to face her mother. "Are you listening to yourself right now? Do you realize how stupid you sound?"

Quinn laughed slightly and ran her hands through her hair. "What you did was to make yourself feel better. Blame someone else for my mistakes that way you won't have to face the fact that if I died it was my fault and not anyone else's. What about Beth? Was it her fault I got into an accident too? Did you think by not telling me I have a kid I could finally become the daughter you always wanted me to be?"

Judy looked at her hands in her lap unsure of what to say.

"I am me mom, stop regretting who you wanted me to be and love me for who I am. I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for me and how much you've stood by me when I couldn't be there for myself but you need to get it into your head that I can make my own decisions and I will be great in New York and if you want to savage the small sense of family we have left you will come to grips with the fact that Rachel Berry isn't the reason I got into the accident, she's the reason I survived" Quinn turned and walked up the stairs leaving her mother there sitting in silence.

* * *

**I wish you were here – Quinn**

Rachel felt her phone vibrate while next to her father watching an old episode of 7th Heaven. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the message.

**What's the matter? You okay? – Rachel**

**I need a distraction – Quinn**

Rachel glanced at the message and turned to her fathers. "Can I borrow one of your cars?" she asked. She had sold her car when she was leaving for New York, leaving the money on her account in case of a rainy day. Leroy Berry told her to take his car and she sent a reply to Quinn.

**I'll be there in 15 minutes – Rachel**

Quinn looked at the message again opting to wash her face and change her clothes before Rachel turned up. She left her sweats on only putting a sweater over her tank top and grabbed her keys. She didn't see her mother anywhere lurking around and in any case she was in no state to stay civilized enough to tell her she was leaving home.

She opened and closed the door behind her looking at the time to see 11pm. Rachel pulled up just as she stepped off the patio and into the night. She silently got into the passenger seat and pulled Rachel's hand into her own.

"What happened?" Rachel asked reversing driving off in no particular direction.

Quinn knew Rachel would feel bad if she found out that the fight she had with her mother was mainly about her and she chose not to worry her. "I just wanted to see you"

"I know you're lying" Rachel replied rubbing a circle around Quinn's palm.

"I know I just don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever" Quinn explained with a little finality.

"Oookay. What do you want to do?" Rachel asked changing the subject. Quinn shrugged and linked their fingers.

"I just want to be with you. Where we go and what we do doesn't matter to me"

"So sex at the park then?" she asked slowing at a stop sign.

Quinn turned to look at her like she was beyond crazy. "How about no but I love the enthusiasm"

Rachel laughed loudly as tears formed in her eyes. They drove around in no direction in particular. Rachel figured that Quinn just needed some time to clear her head and she wanted to provide a safe space where she could do that. They ended up parked outside Quinn's house talking about nothing important at all.

After a while they both started to get sleepy and Quinn suggested Rachel sleep over so she wouldn't have to drive home at that hour alone. They both knew the real reason she wanted her there was so she could hold her while they slept but Rachel played along anyway.

Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her without thinking about it. They were making out for the past hour in the car and brought the party upstairs so to speak as Quinn's foot wrapped around Rachel pulling her even closer.

"Thought you wanted to sleep" Rachel said in between kisses.

"Yeah that's the general consensus here" Quinn chuckled out kissing the girl's neck.

"I really rather not make out in your mother's house, not this hot and heavy anyway. Maybe we should hold off until we get home" she suggested. Quinn groaned slightly and placed one last kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Trust me I'm in no hurry but I do love kissing you" she admitted burying her head in the crook of Rachel's neck before closing her eyes.

* * *

Rachel plopped down onto the bed next to Quinn with a box between them. Harry went downstairs to put some of the boxes into the U-Haul leaving Quinn and Rachel to do some more packing up. Quinn hadn't spoken to her mom all day and Rachel felt more than tense when Judy realized she slept over. Quinn told Rachel to just ignore it and stop worrying so they could get started on the packing. Judy stayed out of their way by helping Harry downstairs with Hope to pack all the boxes into the truck. Rachel watched as Quinn dug into the box in front of her removing stuff and throwing most of it into the big garbage bag they were putting trash in.

"Here's a weird question for you. If you can't remember anything how do you know what to throw away?"

Quinn shrugged "If I don't think I'll need it in New York, it has to go. Like this what is this why do I even have it?" she asked holding a dead flower petal. She took more out of the box and handed them to Rachel. It appeared to have a wrist strap leaving Quinn absolutely baffled. Rachel smiled holding it closer to her heart.

"What?" Quinn asked trying to see the fascination with dead flowers.

"For Junior Prom Finn and I had a conversation and I suggested that he get you a corsage for your prom dress. He said he didn't know what colour you were wearing and I told him to get you a gardenia to match your eyes. I was right because when you stepped into the room your eyes shined bright and the gardenia sat on your wrist beautifully complementing them. It was perfect"

* * *

"_You look beautiful" Finn said as she descended the stairs. He put the corsage on and Quinn smiled brightly._

"_Thank you" she said as they posed for pictures for her mom._

"_Tonight is the night we'll win Prom King and Queen"_

* * *

"_Tell me truth. Is it true?" Finn shouted in front of every one of the glee members and their teacher. Quinn stood there crying with Puck not too far off from her._

"_It's true, Puck is father" Finn's face twisted in unreadable facial expressions and he grabbed his hair._

"_I'm done with you, I'm done with all of you" he said as he kicked the chair and exited the choir room._

* * *

"_Here's a little piece of advice. Hold on to sixteen as long as you can" Sam said to Quinn as they stood in the hallways._

* * *

"_Where are you going?" Rachel asked barging out of the auditorium behind Quinn. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be in the auditorium?" Quinn asked stopping in her tracks as Rachel trailed behind her._

"_I saw you leave the auditorium I know what you were going to go do. You were going to go tell Figgins about Shelby and Puck"_

"_I'm an adult I can do whatever I want" Quinn said turning to face her._

"_If you want to be a disruptive force in the universe that's your business okay? But can you at least wait until after the TroubleTones perform?"_

"_Why?" Quinn asked huskily_

"_Because we don't want to wreck all the hard work our friends in that group have put into that performance.."_

"_That's how we win" Quinn explained_

"_No, not like that. Look, just…if you're going to go through with this you owe it to Shelby to tell her first…it's the adult thing to do" Rachel said before walking away._

* * *

"_There's a moment in time when I want to look back on life and say that I've done everything I said I would do. Do you ever feel that way?" Quinn asked looking up to the stars. She and Rachel were in the middle of the park laying on a blanket and looking into the sky. It was the night before Regional's and they decided to spend the night together so they could quell their nerves and spend some time alone. _

"_I'd like to think that there is. What's your moment? What's the one thing you want to do that you can't do?" Rachel asked turning to face her._

_Quinn smiled back and pinched Rachel's cheek lightly. "I can't tell you yet, I'm not strong enough" _

"_When you are strong enough I'll be here" Rachel replied with a huge smile._

* * *

Quinn's eyes were closed and she sat still.

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked more than a little concerned.

Quinn's eyes opened wide and she smiled at Rachel.

"There's a moment in time when I want to look back on life and say that I've done everything I said I would do. Do you ever feel that way?" Quinn asked Rachel exactly like she remembered that night.

"What's your moment?" Rachel asked smiling brightly turning her head to a side.

"Telling you that I love you. I've wanted to tell you that for so long" Quinn said pulling Rachel into a deep kiss. Quinn pulled away and smiled brighter.

"I have the courage now to say it, I've been through a lot and I'm strong enough to say Rachel Berry I loved you from the moment you told me you wanted to be my friend. The day when you tried to get me back into glee I almost cried because I actually thought that not seeing your face everyday would make it easier for me and I could get over my feelings for you but I was wrong. I love you and I have for as long as I could remember" she said laughing loudly.

"You mean to say-" Rachel said jumping off the bed. Quinn followed holding her head as it ached slightly.

"My memory is back" she said pulling Rachel into a hug. "I remember everything. Good and bad"

"I don't know what to say"

"Kiss me"

**Quinn's memory is back and stuff. let me know what you think. The story is almost over so let me know how you guys like it.**

**Specks :)**


	9. Chapter 8

******Hey guys long time no review :). I've been out of it for a while but here's a new chapter and it'll be pretty interesting. There's like 2 chapters left after this one. It's unedited so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**How Could I Forget? Chapter 8**

"Would you believe me if I said I wish I didn't remember certain things?" Quinn asked Harry as she tossed him one of the lighter boxes. Rachel and Hope got hungry so they ran out to get take out while Quinn and Harry packed the final boxes onto the truck.

"I would, but why wouldn't you want to remember these 'certain things' as you call them?" He asked

"Let's put it this way. You love Jenna with all your heart don't you?" She asked referring to his girlfriend. He nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Imagine the route of Jenna's high school torment stemmed from you and your insecurities about your feelings for her. Your being unsure of your feelings for her aren't an excuse for the torture but you are the reason she was bullied in the first place. Would you want to remember that? That's how it is for me. I wasn't a nice person, especially to Rachel and she never once held it against me. It's painful to remember all those nasty names and the slushy facials and all that stuff just because I wasn't comfortable with who I was. The fact that she wants to be with me makes it a lot more painful because she is so genuine and special. Rachel Berry is my angel and I don't deserve her. I will never take her for granted and what I lost in order to find her was a fraction of what it felt like to love her and not being strong enough to tell her"

"You're in love with her" Judy Fabray didn't mean to eavesdrop but she needed to get some documents from her car for Quinn to sign. She stood there watching the facial expression of her daughter change before her eyes. Harry stood in the back of the truck quietly watching as the two blondes stared each other down.

"I think we need to talk" Quinn said firmly "H do you mind putting the rest of my stuff in for me"

"No problemo pocahontas" he replied relieved not to have the tension around as the two women walked into the house.

Quinn led the way to what used to be her father's study, but was now just another room in the house. In a way Quinn felt relieved that her mother knew, yet she was adamant that her reaction would in no way hinder what she and Rachel had. She held the door open for her mother to walk in. They both took a seat and stared at one another, neither wanting to be the one to start. Quinn sensed a pattern when it came to having conversations with her mother.

"Is this why you've been defending her all this time?" Judy asked with a hint of disgust in her tone.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I could love her? Let me tell you why I've defended her. You think you knew who I was but let me introduce you to Quinn Fabray. I was ruthless, so interested in pleasing you and Russell, oh yeah I don't call him daddy anymore because anyone that could treat me the way he did doesn't deserve to have me as a daughter. I was so interested in pleasing you two that I became the biggest bitch at Mckingley. I tormented and bullied people just to be on top; mainly because I figured you two would be happy with who I am. Don't you for one second have the misconception that I was happy. Something was missing and in sophomore year I made a mistake that led to you guys kicking me out. I was all alone, I mean I wasn't because I was had my glee friends but I was all alone in the end and my parents weren't there for me. Rachel was there, she offered me friendship in a time where I needed it most and I was too proud to accept. You wanna know why I continue to defend her? Because I know what its like to be her and she helped save me from the fuck up you two were turning me into and helped me to be myself" Quinn took a deep breath and started up again.

"I love her unconditionally because she taught me to love myself that way and say what you want but I'll die before I let her go again. I couldn't fight for her the last time you ran her out of my life but wherever she goes I go. I love you mom I really do but I have shitloads of repressed resentment for you and it makes my life too hard sometimes. I don't want to cut you out of my life so please I'm asking you to try very hard to accept me and most of all accept Rachel"

Judy stood there unsure of where to go from here. They both did. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break this ice.

Again Quinn spoke up. She stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly.

"Take some time mom, it'll take some time to get used to but if you're ever ready you know where I'll be" Judy said nothing instead pulling Quinn into her and holding her tightly.

When they pulled away Quinn signed some forms her mother got her, releasing her trust fund and other assets to her.

"I love you Quinnie" she said softly too her child.

"I know mom"

* * *

"Sure your mom won't join us tonight?" Rachel asked as she pulled into her driveway. She wasn't aware of the full extent to which Quinn and her mother's conversation went. What she did know was that Quinn and her mother talked and according to Harry's suppositions they were discussing her.

Quinn has been unusually quiet since she and Hope got back to the house and she quietly wondered what transpired between the Fabray women. Both women opened their doors and met around the back.

"She needs some time and space. I get it, it's not often your daughter comes out to you and certainly not a Fabray woman"

Rachel nudged Quinn's shoulder and smiled handing her a bag.

"So you're 'out'?"

"I'm gay and proud" Quinn yelled loudly pulling Rachel into her "and I'm all yours"

Rachel smirked at her "see this is going to take some getting used to. The Quinn Fabray I knew would never so comfortably shout something like that out to the world. Yet, the one I've been getting to know wouldn't say anything but what she feels. It's going to take some getting used to"

Quinn shrugged "Its liberating to finally have the courage to be who I want to be and not who anyone else needs me to be. I want you to get used to me the way I am now and not who I was because I'll never not tell you that I love you"

Rachel smiled brightly and whispered "Say it again"

Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled her into her on the doorstep. "I love you Rachel Berry"

The door opened and Leroy stared at them both.

"Are you proposing to my daughter?" he asked

Quinn turned incredulously "what? No! I was simply letting her know how I've felt for years"

"Nice to see you finally came to your senses and told her, come on in" he said kissing his daughter on her forehead.

Rachel turned to him in amazement

"What does that mean?" she asked taking Quinn's coat

"Let's just say your history is a tad bit familiar" Hiram said coming into the room "Great to see you again Quinn"

"Nice to see you too Mr. Berry"

"Dinner's ready girls and Quinn call me Hiram"

As everyone sat at the table both Hiram and Leroy were thoroughly impressed with Quinn's table manners. Simple things such as helping Rachel to her seat and offering to pour her dinner wine.

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly with conversations ranging from high school to Quinn's plans when she got back to New York. She told both men about her apartment and while they only met the guys once she they were pretty happy to hear that Quinn were going to be with people who wouldn't take advantage of her. Rachel spent most of the night looking at Quinn with adoration and hanging onto her ever word. She realized for the first time that she not only got her friend back but she gained a love she has never experienced before.

By the end of the night both Rachel and Quinn were curled up on the Berry couch alone and wrapped tightly into one another.

"Last night in Lima" Rachel said

"For now at least"

"Want to do anything in particular?" she asked wagging her eyebrows.

Quinn nudged her shoulder "Such a horndog"

"Hey! That's not a fair assessment I wasn't suggesting we have sex, your perverted mind took things there. I meant we could watch a movie or go for a drive or something"

Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her and kissed her temple. "How about we just lay here, lie with me"

Rachel made the first move putting her head on one end of the couch waiting for Quinn to ease her way behind and pull her closer. Quinn inhaled deeply further committing that distinct scent that Rachel had to memory.

"Yellow is playing over and over in my mind" Quinn said out of the blue

"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. You know I love, you know I love you so. You know I love you so" Rachel whispered copying the lyrics word for word.

"I'm glad I found you" Quinn said kissing her neck

"I'm sorry you had to look" Rachel replied softly

* * *

Leroy Berry was never one to sleep without a nightly glass of water but meeting Rachel's girlfriend caused a bit of excitement for the Berry house and he forgot to bring his glass to bed. Midway to his bathroom he decided against the water, opting for a glass of warm milk instead. Tiptoeing across the bedroom trying not to wake his husband he went to the door of their bedroom and opened it.

He passed Rachel's bedroom wondering if she slept at Quinn's again or if they were still out. It couldn't have been later than 4am and he knew how the young people loved to be out at all hours of the night when it came to weekends. He got to the landing of the stairs and walked over to the kitchen.

A lamp burned in the living room sparking his curiosity so he decided to check there first.

"Ra-"

There it was.

His daughter asleep on the couch in the arms of her once tormentor, now girlfriend; he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at how cute they were together and grabbed a blanket from the loveseat. He placed it over them both and turned the lamp off leaving them there.

"I definitely want grandkids" he muttered as he opened the refrigerator.

**I love this story...shout out to Lima Designs for this awesome prompt. It has been fun. **

**Specks :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know it's been a long while since I last updated this story but here's a short filler before the ending...trust me where I'm going with this you'll love it. Shoutout to Tiana (as promised) as well as my faithful followers I love you guys and I missed hearing from you guys. More to come soon. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize. Shoutout to Lima Designs you two are hilarious.**

**Happy Reading**

**How Could I Forget Chapter 9**

Quinn loved that summer was coming up which meant she would get to hang out with her friends without the constant 'exam time' rush. Even though she lived with Jay and Alex, Quinn was starting to forget what they both looked like. Between their part time jobs and exams they hardly spent anytime at home.

Similar to the boys both Rachel and Nyla have been MIA as of late; not that she minded one bit. She just found it weird. Turning the key to her apartment she placed one of her shopping bags into her mouth and kicked the door open gently so she could get her stuff into the room.

"Quinn, you're here" Jay all but shouted looking up from one of his books. She smiled him Alex, Nyla and Rachel.

"Is that food?" Alex asked jumping off the ground and around the countless books surrounding them.

"Let me help you with those right there" he took the bag from her mouth taking a whiff of the take out.

"You are a lifesaver babe" he said kissing her cheek and running to the kitchen area.

"You could've at least taken the other bags you loser" Nyla chuckled as she and Jay took the other bag of groceries from here.

Quinn shook her head at just how crazy her friends were and winked at her girlfriend. It's been a couple of weeks since they were back in New York and Quinn thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. She had spent most of her time with Rachel and the others when she wasn't working for the temp agency.

"Quinnie" Rachel said jumping into Quinn's arms happily.

Quinn firmly held onto her and smiled contented.

"Final exam preparations coming okay?" She asked

Rachel nodded then laughed. "Remind me why we had to take Theory of Method Acting" she said so the others could hear.

Both girls turned to face the others to see them all heads down and chewing.

"For singers and dancers you guys eat a lot"

Rachel pulled Quinn into the house and closed the door. They both gathered around the books and food shared between the others.

"How was work Quinn?" Nyla asked still chewing on a bit of food.

Quinn gave thumbs up and smiled. "I am working for a doctor's office this week and the boss is awesome. Her name is Andréa and she works with kids. The entire place is like Narnia. I love it and the kids love it"

Rachel listened as intently as she could while her girlfriend spoke about her work. She felt bad about neglecting her as of late and although Quinn understood she refused to make a habit out of not seeing her.

"One more night" Jay said exasperatedly

"One more night" Rachel said raising her bottle of water.

"Hey Ny, where's Simon?"

"Working, he had to take a late shift because of his exam this morning but he should be here soon. You helping us pull an all nighter?" She asked Quinn hopefully. Quinn shrugged stealing a piece of eggplant from Rachel's plate. Rachel pouted a little then rolled her eyes when Jay leaned forward to put a couple of pieces onto her container.

* * *

For the next hour everyone had been fed, Simon included and back to work. Quinn took a shower and pulled a couple of the books closer to her throwing out question after question. Though she had no idea what half the stuff she's been calling out was she tried to help her friends as much as possible.

"Okay I'm out, it's pushing 1am and I have to work tomorrow. You guys should try to get some type of sleep tonight and good luck to you all. Love you guys" she said kissing Rachel chastely before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Nyla took over asking questions from what she could hear and she felt hands wrap around her.

"Couple more hours and I'm all yours" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. She leaned back putting her head onto Rachel's.

"You should rest soon too"

"We will, I'll be next to you in another hour or so. We're going to go again from the start in a couple of hours"

Quinn turned around to face Rachel and kissed her cheek with remnants of toothpaste still there.

"Eww Quinn gross"

Quinn shrugged and wiped away the toothpaste.

"See you soon" she said letting Rachel lead the way out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

Rachel groaned opening her eyes. She turned to see the bed next to her empty and cold and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wake your ass up Rachel, we're gonna be late" Nyla shouted through the door.

"I'll be right out" she shouted looking at her phone. She spotted the countless missed calls from everyone trying to wake her and rushed to the drawer of clothes she kept over here.

She pulled out the quickest outfit she could find and dialed Quinn's number.

_**Finally **_Quinn said through the phone  
_**  
when I left home all of you were knocked out. I couldn't get you to wake up. I finally got Simon up half hour ago. You guys are going to be late**_

no we won't. We're already heading through the door

This wasn't completely untrue. Rachel balanced her backpack and jeans in one hand with her phone and in the other hand she had one of Quinn's old cheerio shirts. Everyone else had the same predicament as her. All halfed dress and running around the room.

_**Baby I'll call you after the exam. Thanks for waking us**_

_**no problem. Tell the others I say good luck and do your best**_

_**we will **_she hung up getting into Alex's jeep.

As they all settled long enough to get onto the road to school Rachel pulled the jeans over the sleeping shorts she's been wearing.

"Fuck!" She said loudly.

Alex slowed a little and looked at her in the mirror.

"What's wrong Rach?" Jay asked from the front seat.

"I'm not wearing any shoes"

* * *

Quinn kissed Rachel's pout away as they entire group sat around the table of her and Nyla's apartment.

"Come on babe, admit it was pretty funny"

"Oh what do you know, you weren't even there" Rachel said folding her arms. Quinn squeezed her a little tighter stifling a laugh. If Rachel knew she saw the pictures that the boys took she would be furious with her. Rachel huffed and leaned into Quinn.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Quinn asked

Rachel shrugged then got an evil smirk. "I'm with you so I'm perfect"

"I know you must be tired from lastnight so how about I cook us some dinner and then we can watch a movie and go to bed a little earlier?"

Rachel yawned and nodded "Sounds great. Should I'll call Ny and see if she wants to join us?"

"Up to you love. I'm going to do enough for her anyway in case she came home"

Quinn was walking towards the fridge when Rachel came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"You're a sweetheart Quinn Fabray"

"You bring the best out of me" she shrugged.

* * *

"Surprise!" a mass of voices said as Quinn and Rachel entered the blonde's apartment. Standing there was Nyla, Simon, Alex, Jay, Santana and Brittany all with party hats on their heads. Rachel smiled widely and looked at Quinn who leaned into her.

"Um Rach, it's not my birthday" she whispered

"We know that, but you never got to celebrate your 18th birthday so we decided to throw you a little 'Happy 18th Birthday/School's Out' surprise party in celebration"

"You guys are weird" she said hugging each of them.

"Whatever Quinn. We got drinks, we got presents. Have fun" Nyla said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I imagine that I will"

**The big finale next and you guys will like it i assure you. I'm sure you guys liked where i went with the story especially according to the prompt. I got more out of it than I imagined to so this has been a blast for me.**

**Specks :)**


	11. Chapter 10

******Hey guys here's a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long with the chapter but more to come soon I promise. All mistakes are mine and I apologize**

**How could I Forget? Chapter 10**

"You guys do realize I'm turning 20 next month" Quinn said furrowing her eyebrows as Jay handed her a beer and rolled his eyes.

"Quinn Fabray you were deprived of your big 18 year old bash and we are here to make sure that you get thoroughly wasted and wake up tomorrow with a monster hangover" Alex said taking her beer from her and handing her a glass of vodka cranberry. He kissed her cheek and handed the beer to Rachel.

"You're on 'take care of your girlfriend duty' no strong alcohol for you" he smirked.

"Presents" Brittany said from Nyla's lap.

"Why is she in your lap?" Rachel questioned. Nyla shrugged not at all minding the blonde in her lap.

"Its the hair" Santana stated as Brittany confirmed what she said by running her hand through Nyla's hair.

Nyla rolled her eyes and smiled. This was her first time meeting Santana and Brittany officially and needless to say they hit it off pretty well. Nyla found them together cute much to Santana's reluctance in admitting that they are a cute couple.

"Whatever, let's the 'nonbirthday girl' plastered and well gifted shall we?" Rachel said excitedly. She leaned into Quinn bringing her lips close to her ear.

"Wait until you see what I got you"

* * *

**Independence Day**

Quinn was a nervous wreck. Rachel's dads came to visit them for the holiday weekend and stated they brought her a surprise. Even more nerve wrecking was the fact that Rachel was in on the surprise which made her less than a little anxious.

She looked at the girl who was still asleep next to her. Her brunette hair cascaded down her naked shoulder which Quinn kissed before easing out of bed. She grabbed the T-shirt she'd been wearing lastnight and went to the bathroom. She was never one to sleep in (might have something to do with the coma) so she decided to get something productive going by making breakfast for her, Rachel and Nyla if she came home the night before.

Quinn was no longer shy about walking around Rachel's apartment in just her T-shirt and underwear. Any reservations about that got alleviated once when Nyla came from her bedroom naked, into the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and a waffle and went back to her room. After that she saw way too much of Nyla than she needed to.

Quinn had the pancake mix done when Nyla came out her bedroom.

"Quinn where have you been all my life?" she asked sleepily. She took a seat in her boxers and bra and watched as Quinn put some of the mix on a spoon and handed it to her.

"I love you" Nyla said licking away at the mixture.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Love you too Ny, now go do something about your breath and come out here and help me with this" she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Okay I love you a little less now" she said going into the bathroom. "I wasn't going to say anything but I know what your surprise is" Nyla said in a taunting tone before running into the bathroom.

* * *

**Lunch with the Berry's and their surprise…**

Both these girls knew this place like the back of their hands by now. After all its where they found each other. They stood outside the Artelites guest houses, no. 8 to be exact waiting to be granted entrance. Both Quinn and Rachel were excited to see the Berry men again, especially after how hectic things have been these past couple of weeks.

The door opened and Leroy Berry pulled the door open smiling widely.

"My girls" he said looking at them both with adoration.

"Hi daddy" Rachel said excitedly pulling the man into a hug.

"Hello princess, hello Quinn!" he all but shouted when it was her turn to be hugged.

"Hey there Mr. Berry" she said softer than his greeting.

"Quinn, call me Leroy. I won't stop telling you that" he said laughing as they entered the guest house. No. 8 was different to the one Quinn stayed in, this one had more bedrooms for one thing and it was more spacious. Quinn wondered why the two men would need such a big space for just a weekend but chose to overlook it for now.

"You're shaking" Rachel whispered leaning into Quinn on the couch. "Why are you nervous?"

Quinn shrugged not sure herself why nerves were overtaking her body. It's not like she had a reason to be nervous with the Berry men anymore so her inability to calm down was getting a little out of hand. Rachel took her hand and started stroking it in effort to calm her girlfriend.

"Talk" Quinn whispered figuring maybe a change of topic would help calm her somewhat.

"Daddy where's dad?" Rachel asked

"Oh well…you see...what happened…"

"I'm right here" Hiram said "and I'm not alone"

Rachel smiled keeping her eyes on Quinn as Hiram came into the room with none other than Judy Fabray. Quinn's mouth opened wide.

"Mom?" she reached out absentmindedly for Rachel, not taking her eyes off her mother.

"Hello Quinnie"

"We'll let you two talk" Rachel said going to the other room.

"Actually Rachel can you stay as well?" She sat next to me and we looked at my mom.

"Look girls, I came to say I'm really sorry. The day you left Harry and I got to talking and I will say for a young man he is wise beyond his years. I shouldn't have pushed you away Quinn. I love you and who you love or choose to be with should be okay as long as you're happy. I went to see your fathers and getting to know them helped me to understand that this thing with you two is special. I especially want to apologize to you Rachel for everything. I shouldn't have blamed you for Quinn's accident and stop you from seeing her when she was in the hospital. You fathers have been telling me how you two have been doing and I am proud of you both. Is there any way you two can forgive me? I want to be a part of your lives and I want to get to know you as a couple"

"Mom I love you" Quinn said simply "I told you when you were ready I would be here and I am. Rachel and I would be happy to have you in our lives"

"That's right Mrs. Fabray" Rachel added

Judy smiled at them and stood to pull both of the girls into a tight hug.

"So now that this is over…shall we do lunch?" Judy said pulling away.

Rachel laughed loudly and led the way to the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure my fathers have things started"

Judy waited to pull Quinn back and whispered into her ear.

"You have a good girl there Quinnie, take care of her" she warned

"I plan to mom, trust me I plan to"

**This the last chapter basically but the epilogue will be up soon...you guys will love it I promise. Again it was amazing writing this story. Thanks to Lima Designs for the prompt and to all of you who have read it. **

**Specks :)**


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is...I wrote this all week had to make it perfect for you guys and it was well worth the wait. Huge shoutout to all those who read and enjoyed the story. To name a few: caseyrn12, Piper, Cassicio, IVIX, meso30180, l8erg8or88, Ad3n, w1cked, Zayi, Tiana and of course the wonder ladies at Lima Designs Shoutout to Driz and Charlie (blitzzzzzzzzz).**

**All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them but I'm really excited to see what you guys think.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**How Could I forget? Epilogue**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Rachel opened the door to her apartment allowing Quinn to enter with the bags. School was about to begin for both girls and they spent the weekend in Lima with their parents, Harry and Hope. Things with their Lima counterparts went as smoothly as possible after Independence Day and relationships were on the mend.

Being closer to the airport, both girls found it more prudent to crash at Rachel's for the night. Quinn put both bags on the floor when they noticed how disorganized the room had been.

"Ny?" Rachel said walking further into the room. Nothing.

"Maybe she's with Simon" Rachel said walking to the kitchen. Quinn went to the bathroom, something she wanted to do since their cab ride from the hospital. As she approached the light was already on.

"Nyla?" She whispered not wanting interrupt if she wasn't alone. She pushed the door slightly poking her head in then pushed the door fully open.

"RACH" she yelled rushing to the toilet where Nyla sat against the porcelain. Her arm was slumped on the floor with a razor blade beside her. Blood slowly trickled along the floor from her wrist. Quinn rushed to the side of the barely awake girl.

"What did you do babygirl?" Quinn asked looking for a way to stop the bleeding. Rachel came into the room and stood frozen.

Quinn looked at her "baby call 911"

No movement. Rachel felt incapable of movement at the moment.

"Rachel give me your scarf and call 911 dammit" Quinn yelled a little louder snapping Rachel out of shock.

Rachel did as asked unwrapping the scarf around her neck and handing it to Quinn. Seeing Nyla on the floor like that meant something really bad happened. The coppery scent of blood hit her nostrils kicking her to action.

The dispatcher said an ambulance was on the way so she went back to Quinn and Nyla. The scarf stopped majority of the bleeding but Quinn kept pressure on it just in case.

"Rach, I'm so sorry" Nyla said barely above a whisper looking at her bestfriend's face. Rachel kneeled next to her other side.

"Don't Ny, we've got you. We're going to get you some help okay?" Rachel said between tears.

"I couldn't take it anymore" Nyla explained resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"You lost a lot of blood Ny, don't talk, save your energy" Quinn replied.

Nyla nodded barely, her eyes closing down.

"Stay with me Ny. Open your eyes" Rachel said her frightened body shaking.

Nyla's eyes opened and she looked at Rachel.

"I broke my promise" she said to Rachel who shook her head frantically.

"No, you and I are okay Ny"

"Promise?" Nyla whispered

"Always"

There was a knock on the door so Quinn replaced her own hands with Rachel's and carefully stood. Her pants were caked with blood as she walked over to the door.

"Don't call _them_" she whispered to Rachel

"You know I won't"

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Quinn and Rachel entered Nyla's room when visitors were finally allowed. It took both Alex and Quinn two hours to get Rachel to change from the bloody clothes she rode in the ambulance with. Alex and Jay both left work and picked Simon up. He was devastated hearing about Nyla because they apparently had a fight. The five of them were all allowed in at once for only a brief moment then only two of them could stay.

"Ny" Simon said rushing to her side. Tears flowed from his eyes and he kneeled at her side. "I'm so sorry" he said kissing her arm. Rachel leaned into Quinn not knowing if to go to her or give her some time with Simon.

"Guys, I'm so sorry" Nyla said her voice crackling.

"Don't apologize we're here for you babe" Jay said.

Simon ran his hand through her hair.

"Rach?" she said calling Rachel to her other side. Rachel took her hand and sat down, just relieved that she was alive.

"Guys we'll go outside so you two can stay with her" Quinn said to them.

"Actually Si do you mind giving me some time with Quinn and Rach?" Nyla asked looking at Simon. He kissed her forehead and he and the boys exited the room.

Quinn went to replace Simon's spot. "Thank you" she whispered

"Nyla we're always going to be here for you no matter what, you are a part of my family" Rachel replied.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was arguing with Simon and the next minute I was arguing with _them_ and when I realized what was going on I was with you two on the floor and Rachel was crying. I hate seeing Rachel cry. I hate being the reason why you cried. I'm so sorry love"

Rachel kissed Nyla's hand "Its okay Ny"

"We're going to get you through this" Quinn added

She smiled at Quinn "Thanks for keeping a level head" she said a little jokingly.

"Ny" Rachel chastised.

Shouting came from outside the room and Nyla tensed.

Rachel looked at her skeptically vaguely recognizing the voices.

"Quinn, stay with Nyla" Quinn was about to argue with Rachel but decided against it after seeing her facial expression.

Rachel closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked watching as Alex and Jay tried to calm Simon.

"Hello Rachel, we're here to see our daughter"

"That's not going to happen" Rachel said coolly

"Listen to me little girl we got a call in the middle of the night saying our daughter tried to commit suicide and we came all the way here to see her now step aside" Nyla's father.

"Don't act like this isn't your fucking fault" Simon yelled. Jay pushed him in the direction of the door.

"Take a walk dude" he said following him. Alex came to stand by Rachel.

"This is not up for discussion, Nyla does not need any more of your emotional or mental abuse she's had 18 years of it already and it's time for you to cut the cord and move on. Whatever you did or said to her tonight that caused her to do this to herself is the last straw. If Nyla wants to see or talk to you she will get in contact with you but do not for one second think that everything is good with you two. For years you have been the thorn in her side and you're so busy trying to force her to be what she isn't that you don't even see the amazing child you have. Get to hell out of this hospital before I move you myself" Rachel said in such a calm voice that intimidated the hell out of Nyla's parents.

"She needs her family" her mother said with hints of condescension in her voice.

"She has her family right here" Alex said pointing between him and Rachel.

"I hope you can hear me Nyla this is the last time we try to be there for you. It's over" her father shouted in the direction of the room.

"Considering its your fault she's in here, I'd say good riddance" Simon said rejoining the group.

Nyla's parent's sneered at them all before turning away.

Rachel let a breath of relief out. "I know you were prepared to throw down" Alex said putting his shoulder around her.

"Anything for Ny" she said kissing his cheek.

"Get back in there"

She walked back into the room looking at her girlfriend and her bestfriend like nothing just happened and they both pretended they didn't hear every single word that was uttered out there just now. Quinn was a little scared and twice impressed and Nyla was just grateful to have someone like Rachel on her side

* * *

**DAYS LATER...**

Rachel couldn't leave Nyla's side, every time her eyes were closed she was brought back to the bathroom and all that blood and she immediately opened them to make sure that Nyla was indeed still alive.

Nyla was on her last day of mandatory hospitalization and their boss was cool enough to let them have the time off until she came out where Nyla would go on vacation and Rachel would go back to work.

Rachel just finished packing the last of their stuff into the suitcase that Simon brought over and they both sat in silence on the bed. Nyla wasn't ready to talk to her about why she did it but at the same time she wanted Rachel to understand.

"Rach – I"

"You know Ny I love you and I know what growing up was like for you and you don't have to explain what happened to me. I'd still be here for you. Whatever they said to you set you off I get it but they shouldn't be a problem anymore, but I will ask that you do one thing for me. Never go this far because I can't live without you and I would die if you were hurt, please Nyla no matter where I am or what I'm doing you call me, come to me, wake me up. If you need to just go out for air I will go with you. This cannot be an option anymore, not when you have me and Simon and the others"

"I called them because I tried to access my trust fund and it wouldn't work. I was going to pay for school but they must've done something to it. I don't know what they did but they said they would pay for everything if I moved back home and did a degree in accounts like my dad did but I can't do that Rach I can't let them decide my life for me and I told them that and they said I have no choice because they won't allow me to touch my money"

Rachel got beyond pissed and took her phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Nyla asked

"I'm calling my father, this can't be legal and I'm going to fix this. Even if I have to pay for school for you myself there is no way in hell I'm letting you go to some fancy school. You in suits not so hot" Rachel said jokingly.

Nyla shook her head and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you too now go see the nurse about scheduling your counseling session next week and I'll finish up here Alex will be here any minute.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Rachel stood on the stage in her gown and hat accepting the piece of paper from one of her favorite teachers.

"Congratulations Rachel"

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson" she replied looking at the patch of crowd that were with her. Her eyes caught Quinn's and the pride that was in her eyes made this a lot sweeter for her. Her fathers, Santana, Alex and Brittany screamed loudly for her. She stuck her tongue out and did the rocker sign with her hand as Quinn snapped a photo of her.

Nyla came on a couple people down and Rachel watched from the side of the stage as Nyla got her stuff. The noise came from their friends all over the room at this point, Rachel included. She recognized Santana's voice screaming 'nylapoo' really loudly and she shook her head knowing that Nyla will get her back for that.

* * *

"Four years of NYADA done and done" Rachel said taking her gown off. She kissed Quinn then hugged her fathers and Santana and Brittany. Nyla joined them with Jay and Alex

"We're proud of you both" Leroy said kissing her forehead. Since the day that Rachel called her father about Nyla's situation they all but adopted her. Both Berry men loved her already and after getting her situation sorted without having to go to court was great. Nyla got better and she and Rachel were there for each other. She would go to Lima with Quinn and Rachel for holidays where she became fast friends with Harry and Hope.

She and Simon broke up a year ago and she was dating Jay which came as a shock to everyone. Jay came up to her and kissed her cheek taking his gown off as well. They both graduated with honors in their fields.

Alex changed his major just before starting Junior year and had one more year to go as did Quinn at NYU.

Quinn got a permanent job with the doctor's office and Nyla and Rachel were both still with the bookstore and Alex with the taxi company. Jay was going into the police force in a couple of weeks so he intended to spend as much time with Nyla as possible beforehand.

"So what now Ms. Graduate?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind.

"Now we get as drunk as possible and then I take you home and ravish you"

"Oh no you don't. We gots some partying to do" Nyla said wrapping her arm around them both.

"She's right Q; we're all mostly grown up now we should take advantage of this one last time to be an immature college student before we're all forced to grow up" Santana said

"We won't tell you kids what to do but we're taking you all to dinner first" Hiram said

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"Ten years" Quinn said standing on the stage of the auditorium with Rachel. In ten years they lost each other, found each other, fell in love, and were now standing at their point of origin.

"Nervous?" Rachel asked

"No more than you are" Quinn said wrapping her hand around her lady's shoulder. "I never got over the way they treated you"

Rachel pulled away and looked at her. "Quinn, it's been years since that happened. I found you, you're here with me. I love you and we have the most amazing daughter together do you really think that this would've kept us from finding each other? You should move on baby because I have"

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel closer to her. Almost 9 years later and she still felt the same way she did when she saw Rachel for the first time after coming to New York. Their lips connected and Rachel smiled at the butterflies that came to her as they always did when Quinn was involved.

"Well well well….if it isn't Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see

"Sam Evans as I live and breathe" Rachel said in his direction.

"Its good to see you both" he said coming towards them both.

"Look at you with a little goatee on your face" Rachel said smiling. She went up to him and hugged him then turned to Quinn.

"I'm glad to see you Quinn" he said walking towards her.

Quinn hesitated a little "You know we were all really close in school and we were supposed to be family, yet one of us got into an accident and the rest of us decide that we'll alienate another one of us because it was 'her fault'. I'm trying Rach but I see Sam and I'm happy to see you after all these years but I can't get over the fact that you guys shut her out like that"

"Quinn…"

"Yeah I know, we found each other and I love you more than any of this. I just needed to rant and I think San and Britt got enough of it over the years"

"You're right Quinn. When Santana told me that you were awake I felt relieved. I can't change the decision I made in High School to be mad at you Rach but I can make up for it now if you two would let me"

Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded at her. "In that case, you look good Sammy" Quinn said kissing his cheek.

"Hey hey lips off my man Fabray" Mercedes joked coming onto the stage with them.

As the other members of the glee club came filing in they all got reacquainted and Quinn found it easier and easier to finally forgive them for what they did to Rachel. They all sat in a huge circle similar to the one they were in the day before Nationals. They discussed the irony of life and how things don't always turn out the way one would want it to. Quinn wasn't at Yale and she didn't get into drama. She instead was now a manager of some of the biggest Broadway stars in New York, her wife included.

* * *

Quinn paced her old bedroom nervously waiting for her ride to pick her up. This was going to be the first time she's seen Beth since high school and her nerves were going crazy.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Quinn asked looking at her wife and daughter on the bed. Rachel was giving Asha a bottle and watching Quinn pace.

"Quinn, you really have nothing to worry about. You talk to her every two days for a year now. She's been waiting for this as much as you were"

"I know but still" she said sitting next to the two on the bed. Asha reached her hand out for Quinn who willingly took her bottle and all. She kissed the top of her brown hair. The one year old smiled up at her mother.

"You know its okay to be scared. If you want I can drop Asha off by my dads and go with you and Noah" Quinn shook her head. After the glee club reconnected and everyone sorted the tension amongst them all Puck and Quinn got to talking and he explained that he was going to see Beth on the weekend and she would love to meet her birth mother. So they arranged to go together before Rachel and Quinn went back to the city.

"I know how hard it is for you to deal with Shelby. I couldn't put this on you. Besides, I think that this is something I need to do on my own; even though Puck will be there. I'll meet you at your fathers' house for dinner"

Rachel nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay with Asha while I take another quick shower please"

* * *

Puck knocked on the door to the house just outside Lima. A little blonde girl pulled the door open, her hazel eyes lighting up when she saw who it was.

"Noah!" she said jumping into his arms. Her eyes landed on the woman behind her. She was fascinated at how much this woman looked like her.

"Hey pipsqueak" he said hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "I want you to meet someone" he said

"Quinn" she said smiling not taking her eyes off her even after Puck put her on her feet.

"Hello Beth" Quinn said smiling just as widely.

"Oh I'm sorry, please come inside. I'll tell mommy you're here" she said scampering off, taking one last look at Quinn before going out of view.

"Oh my god" Quinn whispered closing the door behind her. It was a little hard to hold the tears back but she certainly was going to try.

"I know right? She looks just like you" Puck said putting his hand around her shoulders. "We made a good looking kid"

Quinn laughed through the stray tears that managed to escape. "Yeah we did"

* * *

"So what's it like seeing her?" Harry asked ordering two beers.

"She's unbelievable. I've gotten to know her this past year when Shelby got in contact with me but I swear to you Harry she is everything I thought she would be and more. It makes me so happy that I got to meet here and she asked Shelby if she can come with me to meet Asha"

Harry smiled seeing the love Quinn had for this girl, something he recognized all to well when she look at Rachel or Asha.

"We have been a little apprehensive about how confusing it may be for her considering Shelby is Rach's biological mom but so far Beth seems to grasp the concept. I mean she's a smart kid so talking to Rachel on the phone hasn't been that awkward for her"

"I never thought it would be; she's your little girl after all. She's bound to be a resilient little thing" he said in admiration.

Harry and Quinn met up after her time with Beth for a couple of beers. She hadn't seen him since they were back and her trip was almost over. Between his wife Denise who Quinn adored and vice versa and his children Harry jr. and Stephanie, plus his car dealership, free time was something Harry didn't have much of.

"How's Hopey?" Quinn asked realizing she hadn't heard the college student in a while.

Harry smiled his short hair shining in the light of the dimly lit bar as he shifted.

"She's great. Having a ball in San Diego. Her boyfriend, who I still don't really like I might add, is making the transition from Lima to the big city a lot easier for her"

"What don't you like about Grant. He's good for her, he'll make sure she's safe there and you and I both know you're too protective of her. Lighten up dude she turned out great despite your parents trying to push her into business school"

Harry shrugged. "I just want her to be happy. I've only ever wanted her to be happy"

"And she is, she's at art school with the guy she loves. She knows she has her big brother if she needs anything and she knows I'm always here for her no questions asked. Listen you did a great job looking out for her and you gave up a lot for her but she has to live her own life now, tell her own story"

Harry hit the top of Quinn's beer bottle with his own.

"To the younger generations of our families...may they have their every dream come true"

"I'll drink to that" Quinn said hitting his bottle before taking a swig.

* * *

"What should I call you?" Beth asked Quinn as they sat on the picnic table in the backyard of the Fabray household. Rachel took Asha in for a diaper change leaving the two blondes there to finish their lunches. Quinn thought it would be fun to have lunch with Beth then take her and Asha to the zoo, which Shelby approved of.

Quinn was impressed at how intuitive Beth was at 12 years old.

"You can call me anything" Quinn said

"I remember when I first saw a picture of you and Noah and I look like you two. I want to call you mom and dad but I don't want mommy to be sad because of it. I love you all and Rachel and I'm happy that I have a little sister but would it hurt mommy's feelings if I call you mom too?" Beth asked looking into Quinn's eyes. She felt like she was looking into a mirror from the past.

She took Beth's hand. "I can't speak for Noah or Shelby but you can call me anything you want Beth, it doesn't make me love you any less and it wouldn't make me wanting to see and spend time with you any less"

Beth felt a little insecure about her next question but chose to ask it anyway.

"Does Rachel like me? I know you two have your own little family but would she let me be a part of your family?"

"Are you kidding? Rachel loves you B; she was there for me even when I thought I was alone. I was pregnant with you and I felt like I was alone. She used to sneak me twizzlers in class when the teacher wasn't looking because she knew how much I enjoyed them"

"I love twizzlers" Beth said laughing a little.

"I do too. Rachel has been taking care of you and I even when before her and I were officially friends. If that isn't love then I don't know what is. Trust me when I say this B, you are as much a part of our family as the rest of us"

Beth smiled ducking her face.

"What are two of my favorite ladies talking about?" Rachel asked coming back into the yard with Asha on her shoulders.

Quinn smiled in adoration at her wife and daughter, then looked at Beth who appeared to be thinking about something.

"Rachel do you like twizzlers?" She asked

Rachel shook her head no jostling the toddler on her head a little.

"Can't stand them but if I recall correctly Quinn can't get enough of them. It became one of her favorite obsessions when she was pregnant with you. She's been hooked ever since. Why?"

Beth reached into her bag and pulled a small pouch out and opened it.

"I have one more left, I wanted to know if you wanted to have it"

Rachel handed Asha to Quinn and kneeled in front of Beth.

"How about this, you eat the last one and our way to the zoo I'll get you some more for your pouch"

Beth nodded, hugging Rachel and kissing her cheek. She pulled the twizzler out and handed it to Quinn.

"Would you like a bite?"

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Quinn realized in this moment how much she missed those days when she was sharing an apartment with the boys and Nyla and Rachel were spending most of their time there. They hardly ever had space to do what they wanted and everything always seemed more fun.

Not that she was complaining, Quinn loved her life, and everyone in it. She couldn't and wouldn't ask for better kids and she always thanks the heavens for sending Alex to her the day she arrived in New York.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" Rachel asked

"Just remembering when I got into Alex's cab and he led me to you" she mused

"I will admit that was one of my better jobs" Alex said stealing some grapes from the fridge.

"You really are just a big kid aren't you" Nyla asked slapping him around the head.

Quinn smiled and pointed toward the kitchen door as an indication for Alex to leave and go hang out with the kids like Jay and the Berry men were doing. This was the first year Judy was absent for a Christmas gathering choosing to spend it with her new husband Charles.

The door from the garage opened and Beth came in. Since that first time she met Quinn she would spend one holiday with them, one with Puck and the others at home, but they got to see her more often now because she officially moved to New Haven to attend Yale to study law.

"Hey guys" she greeted kissing Quinn on her cheek and hugging Rachel and Nyla. "What did I miss?" she asked setting a huge bag of presents on the floor next to her suitcase.

"Well let's see, so far Alex got himself in trouble for stealing grapes from the fridge, Leroy is an hour from tipsy on eggnog and he's telling your sisters and Lexie stories about stuff that either they don't understand or don't care enough to actually listen but he's enjoying himself so Hiram isn't complaining. Jay is on the floor helping Jonathan (age 9) and Nicholas (age 8) build a huge train track compliments of Ms. Berry over here as if she doesn't spoil you kids enough and I was just about to tell these two here that Jay and I are having another baby" Nyla said tucking that last part in to see the women's reaction.

"No way" Quinn said her eyes opened wide.

"I call godmother" Beth said loudly.

Nyla, Quinn and Rachel looked at her. "What? I can't call godmother? I love you guys too you know?" she said rolling her eyes.

"I haven't actually thought about it but I'll run it by Jay and see what he says"

"Uncle Jay" Beth yelled running out of the kitchen.

"Oh god he's going to say yes isn't he?" Nyla said rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations Ny" Quinn said hugging and kissing her.

"Yay another one to spoil" Rachel said smiling brightly "Did you tell my dads?"

"Not yet. Tonight"

They may have finished college and moved on to different lives than they expected but this little crew was mostly the same. From the time Simon and Nyla broke up and she started dating Jay things got a little awkward at first but it worked out for the best. They were both happily married with 2 boys and another on the way. Alex wasn't married but had a little girl who he worshiped named Alexandria (age 6) with his ex. Quinn loved that Rachel took Beth in as her own when she started spending time with them. She and Asha (age 7) clicked from the get go and were really close. Their little sister Jora (age 4) adored both of them. When Beth came to visit for some weekends Quinn and Rachel would take all three of the girls out to do something special and they would have lots of girl's nights.

"Quinn" Rachel and Nyla said in unison.

"Sorry" she said "Boys" she yelled to the living room.

Jay, Alex, Leroy and Hiram came into the kitchen.

"You rang my love?" Alex asked coming up behind Quinn and wrapping his hands around her.

"Get the kids washed up and tell Beth come and move her stuff to her room before I have to move them for her and Leroy, Hiram set the table" Quinn replied slapping his hands from around her.

* * *

The table was set and everyone was cleaned up and seated.

"For those who don't know Jay and I are having another baby" Nyla said. Congratulations went around to Nyla and Jay along with a squeal from Beth.

"And I'm going to be godmother" Beth said showing her teeth.

"Beth…" Quinn tried to scold.

"It's okay Quinn" Jay said waving it off.

Asha and Lexie were giggling from their side of the round table. They both sat between Rachel and Alex.

"What are you two smiling at?" Beth asked raising her eyebrow in true Quinn Fabray form.

"You got in trouble with mom" Asha said, she and Lexie giggling again.

"Whatever you two" Beth said sticking her tongue out and rolling her eyes at the girls.

Hiram raised his glass of champagne and handed one with juice to Nicholas. "I'd like us all to raise our glasses to Nyla and Jay. Congratulations, I love you like a daughter and you know this and Jay I love you like the son-in-law one of my little girls deserves. I want you two to bring a healthy and happy baby into this world because that's all anyone can ask of you. I love everyone here at this table and all of you this little group Rachel formulated in college have grown on Leroy and I in such a huge way. So Merry Christmas my lovely children and as you go through your lives remember family is where your heart is"

Everyone clinked their glasses together and smiles and kisses were shared among them all.

Quinn leaned into Rachel and their lips connected (earning them a chorus of ewwws from all three of their girls).

"You know I love moments like these where everything is together and we're all happy" Rachel said.

"I know, I almost laugh when I realize that there was a time where we could have lost each other forever"

"I don't think that would have happened" Rachel said watching as Quinn helped Jora with her food.

"I think I would've found you, I couldn't let you go and I was working up the courage to come get you but you found me first so go figure"

Beth leaned in from the table "Mom, Rachel" they both looked at her "Stop being so cute"

The entire table laughed again and they both shook their heads. "We could never stop being cute"

"I really wish you would try" Alex said winking at Beth.

"Bite me Alex" Quinn said rolling her eyes

**So there you have it...it's done and done. It was fun writing it for you guys. Thanks for reading.**

**Specks :)**


End file.
